Without You
by C-chan96
Summary: *CHAPTER 21 IS UP* Everything is going normal when all of a sudden, The Gold Fighter (Gohan) disappears during a fight. What will happen and where did Gohan go? READ AND FIND OUT! This is a Gohan x Videl fic. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Okies…this is my fic…this is my FIRST EVER FIC SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!! It's a G/V ficcy and a romance so if you like those, read on. If you don't, don't blame me for it. Okies, I better clear a few things out before you read my story. I changed some things and some characters might be out of character but IT'S MY FIC so it doesn't matter. Gohan is not AS MUCH of a 'nerd' in my fic. He is still smart but I mean he wears normal clothes such as a navy blue shirt and khaki cargo pants BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!! Anywho….I also screwed the system but x-ing out the Saiyaman thing…I wanna be different so I'll just say he stays the 'Gold Fighter'. Sorry if this bugs anyone but I like being original….and if you don't like it, TOO BAD! IT'S fanFICTION so it doesn't HAVE to be perfectly identical to the show. Enjoy my fic and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
*blows raspberry*  
  
Disclaimer: MUHAHAHAAA!!! I OWN DBZ!!! AHAHAHA!!!!  
  
J-chan: ummmm…..no you don't  
  
Me: hehehe…okies so maybe I don't…I wish I did but, if I owned DBZ, there would be A LOT more romance, and I wouldn't be sitting here, at my computer typing up this darn story on a Saturday. I would be airing it on TV. Besides, if I owned DBZ, I would make Vegeta run around in a pink tutu declaring, "I'm the pink princess!" *sways tail from side to side* ^_^  
  
J-chan: …..what did you have for breakfast C-chan?  
  
C-chan: …..ummmmm….^^;  
  
J-chan: Anyway, you better start the story soon before the fans come after you C-chan….THEY'RE GONNA GET YOU!!!!  
  
C-chan: *screams* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* I WAS GETTING TO THAT!!! Anywho, I hope you enjoy my story. ^_^  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
~…~ indicates Videl's little watch thingie  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
ON to the story!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
She was sitting at her desk, listening too her teacher drone on about Algebra or something…she wasn't listening anyway. All she could think of was him. His sweet innocence…his all-around goofy-ness. It astounded her…how someone could be so oblivious to the world and yet catch her attention in such a way. But she would never tell anyone…she tried her best to act like she didn't care for him, to hide her emotions. But in her mind, he plagued it constantly. Just the thought of him sent shivers down her spine. *Gohan…*  
  
All of a sudden, she heard her watch beep.  
  
~There's a bank robbery, Videl! We need your help quick!~  
  
She replied, "I'll be right there chief!" The raven-haired girl stood up in her seat and started toward the door. Her teacher, Mr. Schwartz, said, " I understand Videl, go on." Videl smiled and rushed out the door.  
  
A boy a few seats down gained a rather serious look. *How am I going to help her. The restroom excuse is getting old and Mr. Schwartz is starting to suspect something. What should I do?*  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Schwartz?" The teacher replied, "YES, Gohan? What is it now?" The boy fidgeted under the middle-aged man's glare. "Ummmm, may I uh, go to the bathroom?" The class snickered and giggled amongst themselves. The teacher retorted, "NO you may not, everytime you go, you tend to forget to come back." Gohan was starting to get nervous. "But uhhh, it's….important?" The teacher sighed. "Fine, but this is the LAST time, expect no more lucky breaks…." Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you sooooo much!!!! Well, bye!" The teen darted out of the room like there was no tomorrow. Mr. Schwartz just stood there dumbfounded…."It really, must have been an ummm emergency…."  
  
"Whew, I was worried there for a sec." Gohan said to himself as he transformed into the Gold Fighter and arrived at the bank robbery. The Gold Fighter was a name given to him when he first helped save the city. He had been on his way to school when there was a bank robbery, much like the one now. He transformed into a super saiyan to hide his identity and stopped the robbers. He had gotten to school and within a few hours, everyone was talking about a 'Gold Fighter' and the name kind of stuck.  
  
Videl had everything pretty much under control but he would be pulverized by the teacher if he wasn't back soon so he decided to take care of everything quickly and get it over with. He appeared in front of the criminals and punched one in the gut while knocking the other one of his feet. Videl glared at the new arrival. *I can't beleive this so-called 'Gold Fighter' always interrupted my fights when I don't need any help! Sure he's cute, but that's not the point. Wait a sec, where'd that come from! He's you're rival…* Videl shakes her head and when she looks up, the robbers where all tied up and being taken in by the police. Not to mention The Gold Fighter was missing again…just like every other incident, appear, beat up the bad guys, and disappear without a trace. She found it odd…  
  
Gohan rushed back into the classroom (A/N- he's no longer transformed if you're wondering) He teacher smirked at him. "I see you're actually back on time Mr. Son, well done my boy!" Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. *I got out lucky this time…what relief, Mr. Schwartz scares me sometimes…* Gohan sat back in his seat and within minutes, Videl came rushing back in to the classroom. "Welcome back, Videl." Videl smiled at Mr. Schwartz and said, "Thanks, I'm glad that's all taken care of." She took her seat and started talking to her friend, Erasa. "Hey girl! How was the robbery?" asked the the short-haired, blonde-headed girl, Erasa. "Exactly like all the others. That darn Gold Fighter came again…why does he always have to get in the way?" Videl stated more than asked. "Oh c'mon, he can't be as bad as you say….besides, he sure is a cutie!" chirped the blonde in her normal, perky voice. "Whatever Erasa…." Videl knew what she was talking about but she didn't want to think it…  
  
The bell then rang as all the students quickly rushed home, out of the prison they attended every week-day.  
  
The next day, everything went as usual. Videl's watch beeps, she goes, and Gohan makes up an excuse to go help as the Gold Fighter, without giving away his identity of course….and that was anything but easy. But there was something different about today.  
  
Videl was trying to beat up the bad guys when, as usual, the Gold Fighter shows up. He rushed towards the leader but, to his surprise, a huge portal got in the way. It was shades of blue, green and black, swirled around. He was sucked into it leaving a dumbfounded Videl behind…*Oh no! What happened to the Gold Fighter?!* "Gold Fighter!!! Hey, where you go?! GOLD FIGHTER!!!! Where did that portal take him?!" Behind her, she heard a deep voice answer her, "I'm not sure…that is quite strange…."  
  
  
  
Yes…a cliffhanger….*grins* Ok, so maybe it's not REALLY a cliffhanger but….oh well….just forget it! Don't forget to review it and tell me what'cha think!!! Oh, and you can email me at saiyanbrat@princess- chelsea.com or c-chan@fangirl.org . Have a spiffy day. 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!!! Chapter 2…^_^ Ummmm….do ya'll like my story? I hope so…I'm sorry if this is like any other stories…I didn't copy anyone, there's just a billion fics out there and I tried to be as original as possible….It' sorta short but I'm trying to get it out ASAP. BTW, thanx to everyone who reviewed my story!!! Ya'll are THE BEST!!! You really encouraged me and I thank you! I wasn't sure if it was good so this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed chapter 1!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! OKAY?! GOSH, YA DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!! *runs off crying*  
  
J-chan: Poor C-chan….  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
Now on to my story!!!! ^_~  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Videl was trying to beat up the bad guys when, as usual, the Gold Fighter shows up. He rushed towards the leader but, to his surprise, a huge portal got in the way. It was shades of blue, green and black, swirled around. He was sucked into it leaving a dumbfounded Videl behind…*Oh no! What happened to the Gold Fighter?!* "Gold Fighter!!! Hey, where you go?! GOLD FIGHTER!!!! Where did that portal take him?!" Behind her, she heard a deep voice answer her, "I'm not sure…that is quite strange…."  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Huh?! Who are you?!" questioned a now-startled Videl. "My name is Piccolo. I'm a friend of Gohan's." She was shocked and replied, "What's Gohan have to do with this?!" You'll know soon girl…" She was angry. "BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW!!" "Come with me to meet the others and we can talk about this mysterious portal and try to figure out where he went. That is, if you care…" said the green Namek named Piccolo. "OF COURSE I CARE YOU IDIOT!!! Now WHERE are these people you speak of and HOW can they HELP me find HIM?! Huh?!" Videl spat out at the Namek. "Strange human girl…why is that boy friends with such a…difficult girl? Oh well, I guess it runs in the family…Well girl, we are close friends/family of his and we have our ways…." Retorted Piccolo in an annoyed voice. "HEY!!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?! Well then, lets go so we can help Gold Fighter!" yelled Videl, now very ticked at the green man. "Very well then, c'mon…" said Piccolo, in a calm voice."…you have much to learn"  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"Huh?! Where am I?! Yelled Gohan as he landed on a huge table covered in food. Everyone at the table stared at him at him like he was from another planet. (A/N- *snicker snicker* ^_^) Gohan looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Um, hi?" Gohan was starting to get nervous because no one did anything…they just, stared. "Where'd he come from? Since when do kids just appear on picnic tables out of strange portals, Goku?" asked an old, grey-haired, short man to his friend Goku. "Ummm, I dunno Krillin…since, now?" said the clueless man Goku. "……Goku! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" yelled Krillin. Everyone else never to their stare off of the teen sitting in their food in the middle of their picnic table.  
  
Suddenly, a man that looks like Gohan, but with glasses, almost falls out of his chair. He says, "I think…I'm gonna faint…." A girl with jet-black hair with a orange bandana on it, black eyes, a red shirt, and sort of khaki-grey pants with a chain hanging from it said, "Dad, DAD are you okay?" "Yea Pan, I'm okay…" said the man. Pan replied, "Then why did you fall out of your chair? Sure a guy just appeared on our table during our picnic but still, what's the deal?" The man just stared at Gohan in disbelief. "Dad, hello? You still there?" asked Pan. The man continued to just stare. Gohan was beginning to squirm. He didn't like being stared at.  
  
"Hey, doesn't he look, well, familiar to anyone?" stated Krillin, trying to start up conversation. "Sorta…yea, he kinda DOES look rather familiar…" replies Krillin's blonde wife Juuhachigou…(A/N: long name…o.O I'll just say…Juu-chan because I don't wanna type that out EVERY time…And Juuhachigou (Juu-chan now) is #18 if you didn't know that) "I think so too…"'s and "Hey, you're right"'s echoed throughout the group.  
  
Gohan said, "Ummmm….I do? I don't believe I've, um, met any of you before…" They just continued to stare. "…but, I guess ya'll look a LITTLE familiar…but not enough to say I know you…"  
  
A lady with short, black hair that curled slightly around her ears and had two barrettes in her hair said, "Hey, Gohan…" Gohan struggled to not look…he has to go by another name…this is obviously a different time because he could pick out several people he could recognize….especially his father, Goku. The man from before replied, "Yes mother?" The lady, whose name is Chichi, looked at her son. (A/N- the man is OBVIOUSLY Gohan and is OBVIOUSLY Chichi's son….) "Would you happen to know this boy?" asked Chichi. Gohan sighed, "Nope mom…I don't."  
  
"Hey, I just noticed, we don't know your name kiddo!" said a blue-haired woman who Gohan (A/N- TEEN Gohan) recognized as Bulma. "Ummmm…." Said Gohan nervously. "….you see….my name is…." *Oh no!!! What am I gonna do? I can't tell them my name….* Bulma stood there waiting to see if he would tell her. *Ummm..think Gohan, THINK!!! Dave? NO! Sam, NO WAY!!! Chris, nah…ummm…Lee? YES! That's it, my name can be Lee!!* "LEE!!!" Gohan yelled suspiciously loud. Everyone stares. (A/N- Gah…they have done a lot of that lately…oh, and I will refer to THE ADULT GOHAN AS GOHAN and the TEEN GOHAN AS LEE!!!!) Lee blushes a deep crimson. (A/N- Gohan is Lee now, REMEMBER THAT!!!) "Heh…my name is…Lee…" Everyone says in unison, "Ummm…hi…Lee…."  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
Videl sat there dumbfounded. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT GOHAN IS THE GOLD FIGHTER?!?!?!?! T-t-there's no way!" Videl spat out at the group of people. They had just explained to her about Gohan being the Gold Fighter and how they were fighters and that Gohan disappeared and they needed her help to find out where he was taken. "Well, uh, yea…." Said Krillin to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Anyway, what did that portal do with MY baby boy?!" said Chichi, ticked that her son had disappeared into the vast uknown. "I dunno….but I know one thing. We may need Bulma to check out some dimensions and help find where that portal took Gohan." Stated the green Namek, Piccolo. "Then lets go!!!!" screamed Videl, obviously eager to save her secret crush. "Very well, on to Capsule Corp."  
  
  
  
Sigh…finally finished ch.2…^_^ Another cliffhanger MUAHAHAHAAAA!!! I'm so evil…lol….Review to keep my motivated…^ ^ It will make me happy! Well, have a spiffy day everyone! *blows raspberry* 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright…ch.3 is finally here! YAY!!! Gosh…I'm happy…3 chapters in 3 days!!! I'm on a roll! Sorry it's kinda short but I found a good stopping place and I wanted to get it out soon!!! ^^ And A-man, I was gonna let him tell them but another idea popped into my head….don't worry, it fits into the plot eventually…thanx for the review tho!!! ^_^ Gosh…for once, I have nothing to say…ummm….you can email me at saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com or c- chan@fangirl.org if you wanna. Don't forget to R/R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I know…I don't own DBZ…….but, I wish I owned Gohan!  
  
J-chan: *growl* GOHAN IS MINE!!!!  
  
Me: Heh heh…of course…he's your's…^ ^; keyword: WISH!!!  
  
J-chan: Ok…but don't get any ideas….he is MINE and ONLY MINE!!!  
  
Me: *now scared* of course J-chan…I know what you'd do to me if I were to lay even a finger on him…YOU WOULD KILL ME!!! AND THEN I COULDN'T EVER FINISH THE FIC!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J-chan: *grins proudly* you're so right….  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
Okies, NOW ON TO CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"Hey, I just noticed, we don't know your name kiddo!" said a blue-haired woman who Gohan (A/N- TEEN Gohan) recognized as Bulma. "Ummmm…." Said Gohan nervously. "….you see….my name is…." *Oh no!!! What am I gonna do? I can't tell them my name….* Bulma stood there waiting to see if he would tell her. *Ummm..think Gohan, THINK!!! Dave? NO! Sam, NO WAY!!! Chris, nah…ummm…Lee? YES! That's it, my name can be Lee!!* "LEE!!!" Gohan yelled suspiciously loud. Everyone stares. (A/N- Gah…they have done a lot of that lately…oh, and I will refer to THE ADULT GOHAN AS GOHAN and the TEEN GOHAN AS LEE!!!!) Lee blushes a deep crimson. (A/N- Gohan is Lee now, REMEMBER THAT!!!) "Heh…my name is…Lee…" Everyone says in unison, "Ummm…hi…Lee…."  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"Anyway, what did that portal do with MY baby boy?!" said Chichi, ticked that her son had disappeared into the vast unknown. "I dunno….but I know one thing. We may need Bulma to check out some dimensions and help find where that portal took Gohan." Stated the green Namek, Piccolo. "Then lets go!!!!" screamed Videl, obviously eager to save her secret crush. "Very well, on to Capsule Corp."  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Well, Lee, where are you gonna stay considering…ummm….you appeared out of no where, I doubt you have a house." Declared Bulma, worried about the teen. "I dunno…as you guessed, I don't HAVE a house sooo….." answered 'Lee'.  
  
Lee looked around and took note of everyone who was present. There was a lady with short blueish-green hair who he recognized as Bulma, his 'other' him Gohan, his father Goku, his mom Chichi, the short grey-haired man Krillin, Krillin's wife Juu-chan, Vegeta who's haircut was HILARIOUS, Piccolo of course, and Yamcha. There were some who he wasn't sure of though.  
  
He recognized Trunks and narrowed down Goten and Marron but there were some he just didn't know from his time. One was a blueish-green haired girl that looked identical to Bulma except MUCH younger. *Bulma's kid I guess* He could pick out the girl from before as his future daughter Pan due to the scene earlier. *Gosh, I GET A DAUGHTER!!!*  
  
But ONE lady he just couldn't guess…he assumed it was his future wife due to she was standing next to his furtue-self and daughter. She had Black hair tied back in a long braid. Her crystal-blue eyes reminded him of her….his crush. But there was no way he she would EVER marry HIM!!! *Videl…this lady reminds me of Videl…her blue eyes full of joy one second and arrogant frustration another*  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
As they rushed to Capsule Corp., Videl couldn't keep her mind of off Gohan. *I can't believe he's the Gold Fighter! I mean this is, GOHAN!!! And he just disappeared into this portal…what if he's hurt? I couldn't STAND it if anything happened to him. What if he's dead? NO VIDEL! Don't even think it…he can't be dead…you haven't told him how you feel yet. I don't believe I was always mean to him…well, not MEAN but still…oh Gohan…you have to be okay….* A tear slipped down the girl's cheek as they continued their journey to Capsule Corp.  
  
As soon as they got there, they all followed Bulma into one of her labs. "First we will have to…insert technical terms and computer gibberish here. Simple, ne?" Everyone got the classic 'anime sweatdrop'. "Heh heh…is that all?" spat out Krillin in an all-too sarcastic voice. "Arrrrggg….WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSTED TO MEAN NUT-BOY?!?!?!" screamed Bulma, ticked at the insult. (A/N- k…so it's not REALLY an insult but who cares anyway? And the 'nut-boy' thing, Kuririn, which is Krillin's Japanese name, means chestnut or something…just a slight name-pun! ^_^)  
  
"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY INTERUPTED, I was saying that I've found a way to get Gohan back….." –everyone cheers- "….but there's one problem….it will take one month to prepare…" Everyone's face fell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MONTH?!?! THAT'S ONE FRIKIN MONTH TOO LONG!!!!" screamed Videl at the top of her lungs at the genius. "Well you see, we can detect where he is by using insert technical machine here. Then we can use a time machine, built by me of course, too go to whatever time he was taken to and retrieve him!" exclaimed Bulma. Videl was now confused. "But you said that we had too wait a month…if we know what too do, why can't we just go now?" Bulma wasn't surprised by this though. "Well you see dear, first I need too find him with the machine, then I have to build and charge my beautiful time machine…that's why." Videl grumbled under her breath. "That makes sense….sorta…but then again, who am I to doubt you know with all this STUFF I've found out lately…"  
  
"Very well then, until this is accomplished, just go on with your lives and in one month, we can retrieve our bundle of joy, Gohan." Bulma said the last part sarcastically. Everyone sweatdropped at this and Videl inwardly blushed.  
  
After a quick lunch, everyone went home to enjoy the next month of their life without Gohan until he is gratefully 'rescued'. It had been only a few hours and Videl already missed Gohan! *why a whole month? A whole month without him…wait, what was she thinking? She had only known him for a little while and she was beginning to act like he was he boyfriend or something!*  
  
As Videl was walking home, she saw kids leaving her school, Orange Star High. *AW SH--------NIZZLE-FRATZ!!! I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!! I'M SO SCREWED!!!* Videl noticed something, wait a sec, what was straight-A Gohan going to do about school? A whole month out? I doubt they'll believe 'he's got a cold'.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner walked up to their distressed friend. "Hey Videl, what's up girl?" asked Erasa good-naturedly. "Yea, you never came back to class, we were all worried about you!" added Sharpner. "Nothing…really…there was just an um, emergency…" Videl trailed off and Sharpner and Erasa just shrugged it off. "Hey, wanna go to the mall with us Videl?" asked Erasa, trying to change the subject. "Um, sure Erasa." Replied Videl. "Okay, let's go!!!"  
  
  
  
Yes, I was nice and didn't really make it a cliffhanger…Erasa is taking Videl shopping!!! What horrible deeds will come?! Just kidding…nothing TOO disastrous because Gohan (aka Lee *snicker snicker*) isn't there too enjoy it…but then again, he's got his OWN adventure ahead of him…*evil author grin* anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ toodles! And have a spiffy day! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Okies, sorry if this is short but I'm trying to keep them coming and I'm VERY busy. I'm going to rant and rave now…^_^ I have UIL for choir in ONE WEEK and I'm n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NERVOUS!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! Tonight, (Feb. 26) we had Pre-UIL…  
  
J-chan: And they care why?  
  
Me: HEY!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSTED TO COME IN TILL THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
J-chan: Oh well…serves you right for putting off the fic you SAID you'd write for me…  
  
Me: …..can't this wait? I have to share with the world about UIL and Pre- UIL!!!  
  
J-chan: …………………  
  
Me: Okies, enough of that, this is -drum role- CHAPTER 4!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Dislaimer: NOW you are supposed to come in J-chan……*shakes head* Anywho, I don't own DBZ blah blah blah blah blah…….  
  
J-chan: =^ ^=  
  
Me: ….^ ^;  
  
J-chan: So have you written the action fic you promised yet my dear friend C-chan?  
  
Me: uhhhhhhhhhhh……ON TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
J-chan: ………*glares*  
  
Me: heh heh…..better start the chappy!  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 4!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
But ONE lady he just couldn't guess…he assumed it was his future wife due to she was standing next to his furtue-self and daughter. She had Black hair tied back in a long braid. Her crystal-blue eyes reminded him of her….his crush. But there was no way he she would EVER marry HIM!!! *Videl…this lady reminds me of Videl…her blue eyes full of joy one second and arrogant frustration another*  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY INTERUPTED, I was saying that I've found a way to get Gohan back….." –everyone cheers- "….but there's one problem….it will take one month to prepare…"  
  
. "Hey, wanna go to the mall with us Videl?" asked Erasa, trying to change the subject. "Um, sure Erasa." Replied Videl. "Okay, let's go!!!"  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Hello? LEE ARE YOU THERE?! Screamed the Bulma-look-alike; her name is Bura. "Huh?! WHAT?!" shouted Lee, startled by his snap back into reality. "You weren't listening, I was saying you could stay at our house because Capsule Corp. is so huge…what do you say?" stated Bura plainly. "Oh, uh, sure! I'd love too!" *k, so I have a place to stay now…I wonder how long I'll be here?*  
  
Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron joined Bura over where Lee was standing. "Hi, my name is Marron!" chirped the blonde. "I'm Pan." "I'm Goten." "Trunks is the name." "And I'm Bura!" they all said in turn.  
  
"Hi ya'll. Ummm…what do you do all day anyway?" (A/N- oo oo OOOOO!!!! IT RHYMES!!!! I'm okay now….) asked Lee. "Stuff." Replied Trunks, not quite sure if he could trust Lee yet. Bura slapped her big brother's shoulder. "Actually Lee, Pan usually trains with the guys while Marron and I watch or shop." Retorted Bura, angry that her brother didn't give a satisfying answer to Lee's question. "Trains?" asked Lee with more enthusiasm than he meant to. He didn't want to act too anxious because if they saw him fight, they would find him out for sure! "You like fighting?" questioned Goten. "Uhhh….well you see, it LOOKS fun…I mean…I've uh, never tried it before…heh heh…." Lied Lee….he wasn't a very good liar but lucky for him, they bought it. "You should give it a try sometime, you never now, you might actually do well!" added Pan, she didn't like being left out.  
  
"Well there goes lunch…" said Goku, stating the obvious as he looked at the food that had been 'landed' on by Lee. "Oh well…." Added in Krillin…upset at the loss. "Darn brat!" mumbled Vegeta, still starving. Bulma decided to start up positive converstation. "You guys will live! We have another teen to take care of! Oh don't you just remember when Gohan was younger?" Lee started sweating. "Yes I do…those were the good ol' days…" Chichi trailed off, thinking about her now grown up son and his family.  
  
"Aw great, mush junk about Kakorat's older brat! WHO CARES?!" screamed Vegeta. "US!!!" yelled Chichi and Bulma in unison. Vegeta cringed. "I'm going to train…." Vegeta stormed off to train. "Sorry about that Lee, that man is so rude! I hope he didn't offend you or anything!" apologized Bulma. "It's okay, really." Answered Lee. *He's just like the Vegeta at home…it isn'tt like I'm not used to it…*  
  
"Hey Lee, want us to teach you how to fight? It's really fun once you get the hang of it!" asked/stated Trunks, eager to find out more about this guy. "Uh…well…I-I-I g-guess I could…" stammered Lee. He wasn't sure if he should but why pass up fighting? He would just have too be careful. "Great! We can start our training now!" yelled Trunks, Goten and Pan.  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"Alright Videl, we can buy this, and this, oh and this is cute too……" chirped Erasa too Videl and Sharpner droning on and on and on. They weren't listening. Shapner was staring at Videl and Videl was thinking about Gohan. (A/N- how ironic…^_^;;; and the characters sure have done a lot of 'chirping' huh? Little birdies!!!)  
  
"Are you okay Videl? I mean, you've been so quiet. What happened at the robbery?" aksed Erasa. "Not really…I think I ought to go on home…see ya'll tomorrow at school!" Videl replied and ran off towards her home to think about all of the days events. *It seems like more than just a few hours since I was sitting in class, listening to the teacher lecture and even perfect little Gohan struggling to stay awake. Gohan…I miss him…school just wont be the same…*  
  
It was the next day at school. The teacher was calling out roll:  
  
"Sharpner" "Yo" he replied  
  
"Erasa" "Hiya" said the blonde.  
  
"Videl….Videl?" She was spacing off. Erasa tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, um, I'm here sir!" she quickly said to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
The teacher continued calling roll as Erasa nudged Videl in the shoulder. "Hey Videl, what's wrong?" Before Videl could answer, she heard his name.  
  
"Gohan…is Gohan here?" Silence.  
  
Murmurs and whispers were heard amongst the students concerning Gohan's absence. "Oh no." whispered Videl to herself. Erasa looked at her friend questionably. "Um, Videl, what do you mean oh no? Do you know what happened?" Videl looked at her friend. "Ummm….no of course not…uhhh..why would I know?" Erasa gave a blank stare. "Uh, because you seem to know and you've been upset since his yesterday when you two left…" Videl decided not to answer with the fear of spilling Gohan's secret or bursting into tears in front of her whole class. Then she would just DIE!  
  
Soon enough, class was over and it was lunch. Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner went to their usual lunch spot and sat down. Videl was silent the whole time and the rest of the day.  
  
After school, Videl walked to Capsule Corp. to see Bulma and the others to discuss strategy and such to get her friend back. She was beginning to become friends with them.  
  
As they were talking, they heard a voice outside: "Hmmm…this must be the place. He has to be here!" This was followed by an evil laugh and footsteps…  
  
HAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Evil me…^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like my story so far! Don't forget to review!!! Oh, and my email addy's are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c- chan@fangirl.org. Toodles! Have a spiffy day! ^_~ *blows raspberry* 


	5. Chapter 5

Tralalala…..eh eh…I didn't see you there…*blushes* Well, I'll TRY keyword: TRY to get a chapter out a day but I'm a busy girlie and if I don't update for a day or two..or three, it's because I was too busy. Oh, and I made Gohan and Videl 16 so HA! I know he's like 18 or something but it's MY fic…Anywayz, I hope ya'll enjoy this chappy! *blows raspberry*  
  
Disclaimer: I think ya'll get the point, I don't own DBZ…If I DID, I wouldn't be sitting here typing up a story on ff.net….AND I WOULD BE A BILLIONAIRE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J-chan: I…just won't even ask…..  
  
Me: =^ ^=  
  
J-chan: o.O  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
Heh…that was fun……ON TO CHAPTER 5!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
. "Uh…well…I-I-I g-guess I could…" stammered Lee. He wasn't sure if he should but why pass up fighting? He would just have too be careful. "Great! We can start our training now!" yelled Trunks, Goten and Pan.  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
As they were talking, they heard a voice outside: "Hmmm…this must be the place. He has to be here!" This was followed by an evil laugh and footsteps…  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Okay then! Do you have any Martial Arts training Lee? If you do, then we can start where you left off and if you don't, then we'll have to start from the basics." Stated Pan, very excited that she would be helping teach someone how to fight…who knows, he just might be good? This startled Lee. *Should I tell them I do have experience and risk giving it away? Or should I suffer and start from the beginning? I'll risk it…* "Actually, I do have some experience. My sensei said I was pretty good." *Well, that's not TOTALLY a lie…Piccolo DOES say I'm pretty good…okay more like REALLY good but oh well…* "Okay then, show us what you got! You can fight Goten first…he the easiest." Taunted Trunks. "HEY!!!" yelled Goten. "Calm down you two!" screeched Bura. "Sorry." Both of the boys said in unison.  
  
Lee walked up to Goten. "So, you wanna fight?" asked Lee innocently. "Uh, even though Trunks was teasing me, I still don't want to hurt you. I've been training all of my life." Said Goten, he didn't want to harm their newfound friend. The kid couldn't be over 16. *True, but still, I've been training all of my life too and I WANNA FIGHT MY BROTHER!!!* "Oh well, I'm sure I can take it." Stated Lee. Everyone stared. "Um, I was just kidding, Goten is good and my mom would kill me if he hurt you! Don't fight him, k?" said Trunks, worried what everyone would do to him if they found out it was HIS fault this puny kid got hurt because he fought Goten. "Uhhh…okay…you can fight Uncle Goten if you REALLY want to but he better be careful because he's pretty darn good if you ask me." Mentioned Pan. "Deal…" Said Lee "we'll fight and he won't kill me."  
  
Lee lowered into a fighting stance. IRONICALLY, Goten went into the EXACT same stance. (A/N- *snicker snicker* They're brothers, OF COURSE they'll have the same stance…it's basically Goku's anyway…) They stood there and Lee was itching to see his brother's power in this time but it would be dangerous to risk it…but, did it matter? Goten stood there, waiting for Lee to make the first move.  
  
Lee's saiyan instincts were beginning to get the best of him so as he was about to attack Goten, Chichi noticed what was going on. "HEY! What are you two doing? If you are going to spar, MAKE SURE IT'S AWAY FROM THE TABLE! We have ENOUGH to clean up already with all these saiyans everywhere." Everyone but Chichi noticed her mistake but of course, it fazed over Lee like old news….he heard it all the time. But he decided to play dumb JUST because he was bored and thought it would be funny to watch them struggle to change the subject. "Um, what's a saiyan?" asked Lee, looking as innocent and naïve as possible…which was too adorable for words! "Uhhh, you see…it's not important…go ahead and uh, start fighting Goten again." Spat out Pan, trying to save her Grandma's butt and get back to the fighting.  
  
Lee decided to leave it at that, he was getting bored and wanted to fight! They walked over to a secluded area and dropped back into fighting stance…  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
Videl walked out and the others followed her. They found a woman, she had red eyes, black shoulder-length hair with purple streaks, and had some shiny, weird-looking clothes. "What are you doing here?! And what do you mean: 'Hmmm…this must be the place. He has to be here!'?!" spat out Videl, this was almost too much for her to take. "Silence child. It is none of your concern who I'm looking for. But it seems he is not present…" said the lady. "What's your name and what do you mean he isn't here?" asked Piccolo. "It isn't any of your business but my name is Zen and I mean he isn't here." Spat out Zen (A/N- the evil lady is Zen…just incase you missed that…=^ ^=) "Zen, huh? Well the only person not here is Kakorat's elder brat and what would you want with HIM?!" said Vegeta. "What's with all the questions? What I want is NONE of your business…now tell me where he is or I will have to resort to drastic measures." Answered Zen. "Bring it on." Yelled Videl. *I'll just take out all my anger on this creep*  
  
Zen didn't hesitate to attack. She knew what she wanted, and if they wouldn't help her…she would kill them. She sent a ki blast straight fro Videl's head. Surprisingly, Piccolo of all people stopped it. No one could believe it. Piccolo was the LAST person…well…maybe not LAST but SECOND-TO- LAST person they would've thought would help Videl…it must be because she is his student's friend…  
  
"Darn Namek…I need that girl out of the way before I can efficiently carry out my plan." Zen grinned evilly and smirked at the group. "I'm sick of this…you bore me…enjoy your life while you still can." "And you, girl…you better watch out…" Zen smirked at Videl as she was recovering from the previous blow which was graciously accepted by Piccolo. Zen walked off…plotting ways to rid Videl of her plans….Videl looked at Zen as the strange woman waked off…  
  
"What's HER problem?" asked Videl. "I…dunno Videl…what could she want with Gohan…" said Krillin… "Whatever she is here for, we should be on the lookout…she seems dangerous…" said Bulma. "Hmph, I'm hungry woman! WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" screeched Vegeta. Bulma replied in a yicked off voice, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT MORON!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DEAL WITH?!?!?!"  
  
The end…of this chapter that is…sorrie this took so long!!! I've been real busy this past three days but I'm trying! –hides under a nearby rock- anywayz, you like? I hope so…I need encouragement!!! –cries- well uh, my emails are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c-chan@fangirl.org . PLEASE R/R!!! Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* 


	6. Chapter 6

Gah! So much too write…o.O Sorrie that it took awhile but I'm busy on weekends…I may get them out slower from now on because my parents claim I'm on too long…they just don't understand… Well, I hope you enjoy it!!! ME TRIES HARD ON IT!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: -sings- "CHARLOTTE TOWN'S BURNIN' DOWN! HEY-HO THE BOATMAN ROW!!!! Burnin' Dow-" oh…hehe…I didn't see ya'lls there…*blushes deep crimson* heheh…anywayz, I don't own DBZ, never have, never will….*pouts*  
  
J-chan: uhhhhhhhh…………..o.O  
  
C-chan: ………………………….  
  
J-chan: START THE FRIKIN FIC ALREADY!!! Does Videl die, does Videl die?! =^ ^=  
  
C-chan: No J-chan…she doesn't….sorrie to bust your bubble but she don't die…AND I'M STARTIN' ALREADY!!!   
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
~*~ change of scene but still in the same dimension  
  
Heh…that was fun……ON TO CHAPTER 6!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Lee decided to leave it at that, he was getting bored and wanted to fight! They walked over to a secluded area and dropped back into fighting stance…  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
Videl looked at Zen as the strange woman waked off…  
  
"What's HER problem?" asked Videl. "I…dunno Videl…what could she want with Gohan…" said Krillin… "Whatever she is here for, we should be on the lookout…she seems dangerous…" said Bulma. "Hmph, I'm hungry woman! WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" screeched Vegeta. Bulma replied in a yicked off voice, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT MORON!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DEAL WITH?!?!?!"  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Goten made the first move and launched at Lee. Lee dodged with ease but tried too make it like it was hard. Lee turned and swiftly kicked Goten in the gut and the poor guy doubled-over in pain from the attack. *Oh SHOOT!!! I'm so screwed! Please Dende, DON'T LET THEM FIND OUT!!!* The onlookers, Pan, Trunks, Marron and Bura, couldn't beleive it.  
  
Lee cursed under his breath and walked over to Goten. "You okay?" he asked. No response. Lee leaned over at looked closer when all of a sudden, BOOM! Goten shot up and punched Lee square in the jaw and sent him flying back a few feet. Lee was surprised but didn't let it faze him. He jumped right back in they started a sparring match…without flight due to the fact THAT would give him away for sure…and he didn't want them to find out yet.  
  
After a few minutes, they stopped fighting. It was because Lee said he was hungry, bored and wanted to rest when REALLY, he was tired, WASN'T bored and wanted to continue but it was getting out of control and his hunger was KILLING him!  
  
Lee started eating and noticed this would give him away too! "Hey, uh, I…may I be excused for a sec?" asked Lee. "Um, sure." Replied Bulma. Lee ran off, far enough so they couldn't see, and pulled out a capsule. He threw it and out came a buffet of food, courtesy of Bulma's capsule. He ate it all within minutes and headed back to the table. "I'm back" he said as he sat back down." He got a 'normal human'-sized plate of food and ate at a normal pace. The rest of the day went smoothly.  
  
"Time to go home…BYE EVERYONE!!!" yelled Bulma to all her friends. Everyone said their good-byes as the Briefs and Lee headed to Capsule Corp. *That wasn't so bad…I could get used to this…I wonder how Videl is…*  
  
"Lee, dear, you can have this bedroom…it has trails off into description about Lee's bedroom and the kitchen is downstairs. Stay away from Vegeta if all possible and  
  
Trunks' and Bura's rooms are just down the hall if you need anything." Explained Bulma as she was giving Lee the 'welcome to my house, I hope you enjoy yourself' speech. "Thank you Bulma-san. I don't know what I would do if wouldn't let me stay…I'll be careful. I really appreciate your hospitality." Replied Lee. This took Bulma off-guard at how polite this boy was. She was used to having a bunch of crazy hoodlums running around her house and she never got a single thank you. There was only one person that she knew who was always like this and that was….but there was no way it could be him…it just couldn't because…it just couldn't. Gohan wouldn't be able to get here because there was no such technology at the time that he would be from. She shrugged it off and left Lee to do whatever he pleased.  
  
Lee sighed at got into bed. He stared at ceiling…*I wonder how life back at home is…oh well. Thinking about that will only get me depressed. I'm sure they'll be okay till I get home. Gosh, this sure has been a long day. I've found out what life is like in the future and I get to stay at Capsule Corp. and see it as a visitor would. To think that this all started out leaving school to help Videl out with that fight…wait a sec…SCHOOL?! SHOOT WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT SCHOOL?!?!?!*  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"I wonder where she's going." Videl stated to herself more than asked. "I dunno Videl…" answered Yamcha. "Well, I better head home…my dad is probably in hysterics by now…bye!" said Videl. Everyone said bye and the raven-haired girl headed home…positive that she would get a lecture from her over-protective father.  
  
"I'm ho-ome!!! Daddy?" said Videl as she walked into the giant mansion she lives in with her father, Hercule. Hercule ran down the stairs and straight to his daughter. "Where have you been young lady? You had me worried!" screamed Hercule. "I was taking care of something papa…I'm gonna go to my room now…get me when it's dinner time." Stated Videl as she began up the stairs to her room. "W-wait, Videl! COME BACK DOWN HERE!" yelled Hercule but Videl was already up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Videl sighed as she stared at her ceiling. * I sure have been doing a lot of thinking lately. I can't believe all of this is happening all at once. I find out my crush is the Gold Fighter and then once I find out, he disappears. Then some freak appears looking for him and she wont say why. She also wants to get rid of me but…why? I better get some sleep. It only 6:30. Darn. It's too early but I am pretty sleepy. Maybe if I sleep on it I'll understand it better.* Videl yawns and lays her head on the soft pillow and goes fast asleep.  
  
That was fun. *grins* I hope you enjoyed it. I know all the chapters are short but who cares? Well, don't forget to R/R!!! ^_^ My email addys are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c-chan@fangirl.org . Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorrie this took awhile to get out…I've been so busy its sickening…30 REVEIWS!!! YATTA!!! YIPPIE!!! YAY!!!!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT!??!?! MY CHOIR GOT STRAIT 1'S AND 2'S AT UIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! WE'RE THE BEST!!! YIPPIE YAY JOY OH HAPPINESS!!!!! Hehehe…..I know you don't care but we're the best whether you like it or not! *sticks out tongue* Well anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chappie because well…I'm trying to type these up without losing my life…I mean I'm only in 7th grade and…ya'll don't care…*sniff* well, enjoy the ficcie and uhhh….yea…oh and Zuke-san my friend, THNX FOR THE REVIEW!!! You just saved your butt! Pan is cool! I was too lazy to do the other's description… To answer your questions, J-chan told me to use the name Lee, cliffhanger is when you leave it at a dramatic edge-of-your-seat part, mushy stuff is good, I like that quote too =^ ^=, I said Trunks teased him because Goten is cool but…oh well…Trunks is bound to tease Goten cuz I said so. AND YES review AGAIN!!!! ^_^ I'm going to start putting a chappie for each timeline…cuz I hate cutting off in the middle of a scene…it throws me off…so this chappie will be "Lee's" timeline and the next will be Videl's, kapeesh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…if I did, I would be very happy and I would make Vegeta run around in a pink tutu saying, "I'm the pink princess!." Hehehe…that would be entertaining…=^ ^=  
  
J-chan: hehe…^ ^;  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 7!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Lee sighed at got into bed. He stared at ceiling…*I wonder how life back at home is…oh well. Thinking about that will only get me depressed. I'm sure they'll be okay till I get home. Gosh, this sure has been a long day. I've found out what life is like in the future and I get to stay at Capsule Corp. and see it as a visitor would. To think that this all started out leaving school to help Videl out with that fight…wait a sec…SCHOOL?! SHOOT WHAT AM I GONNA DO ABOUT SCHOOL?!?!?!*  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
"W-wait, Videl! COME BACK DOWN HERE!" yelled Hercule but Videl was already up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Videl sighed as she stared at her ceiling. *I sure have been doing a lot of thinking lately. I can't believe all of this is happening all at once. I find out my crush is the Gold Fighter and then once I find out, he disappears. Then some freak appears looking for him and she wont say why. She also wants to get rid of me but…why? I better get some sleep. It only 6:30. Darn. It's too early but I am pretty sleepy. Maybe if I sleep on it I'll understand it better.* Videl yawns and lays her head on the soft pillow and goes fast.  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Lee's timeline~~~  
  
"EVERYBODY!!! WAAAKKKEEE UUUUPPP!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma to the rest of the gigantic house Capsule Corp. Lee struggled to get out of his soft bed…it was sooooo comfy! He put on a dark navy blue, long-sleeved shirt, semi-baggy jeans, and a black Capsule Corp. jacket. Lee decided it would be best to head on down stairs before things got any louder. He walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a table full of food.  
  
"I'm glad you're up Lee, you have to go to school today…lucky you!" Bulma said in mock excitement. "Yea…lucky me.." retorted Lee as he trailed off. "You are going to Orange Star High and you better hurry or you'll be late." Stated Bulma never losing the cheeriness in her voice. Lee got up and ran out the door. *It's a good thing I got dressed and ready before I went down or this could be embarrassing…late for the first day…that would NOT be cool….*  
  
"We have a new student today. His name is Lee. I hope you will all welcome him and if you don't, you will have 2 hours of after-school detention. Anyway, Lee are you there?" said the teacher. Ironically, it was Lee's (A/N- Gohan…*snicker*) teacher Mr. Schwartz's (A/N- remember him? Sorrie, I just HAD to put this…I got bored…) son …Mr. Schwartz. "Ummm….yea I'm here." Said Lee sheepishly as he walked into the large classroom. It was exactly like the one at home…and the teacher's name was Mr. Schwartz. *Hmmm….must be his son or something…* "Okay then Lee, you can sit in between Pan and Bura." Lee face-faulted. *What are they doing here?!* Lee stared at them. "Geez, nice to see you too…" said Pan in sarcasm. Bura lightly punched her friend on the arm as Lee walked over and sat in between the two girls.  
  
"Today in class we will be talking about…wait a sec…I have a better idea, lets thoroughly embarrass our new student…Lee, come on up." Lee blushed as he walked up to the front of the room. *He HAS to be related to Mr. Schwartz…he lives to make my life miserable…even in THIS time…*  
  
"You look rather familiar Lee…who are your parents?" asked Mr. S. (A/N- I'm lazy…I'm tired of typing up his name so Mr. Schwartz will be shortened to Mr. S when I'm lazy…which I most of the time…) "Uhhh….they are ummm………………." Stuttered Lee, he couldn't tell them or Pan and Bura would freak-out and call him a liar. "Who cares, anyway, how do you know Pan and Bura? You seemed surprised to see them." Asked Mr. S. "I uh, met them ummm…..yesterday……" answered Lee. "Yes he did!" chirped Bura, proud to know him. "Yea we did…whoop-dee-doo." Said Pan…something about him just didn't add up. But who was she to judge? Lee let the comment slide as he waited for more questions. "Well Lee, what do you do with your life?" asked Mr. S. "Ummm…nothing really…read, train, eat, sleep…just the basics…" replied Lee absentmindedly…he had a feeling it would be asked quite often in the future. "Train?" "Yes, train. I enjoy martial arts a little bit…I guess I'm pretty good…at least my sensei says that…but then again, he could just say that to be nice…him? Nice? Maybe not but anyway…" rambled Lee. "We get the point…could you show us?" asked Mr S, he was having fun watching the boy squirm…but he didn't know why. "Uhhh…." "Oooooo OO OO OOoooOOOooo!!! Pan'll help Pan'll help!!!" screeched Bura. "I will?" asked Pan. "Yes, now go down there and you and Lee can fight! You said you wanted to fight him when Goten was." Stated Bura triumphantly, proud that she proved her point.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Class dismissed." Said Mr. S, stating the obvious.  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room. EVERYBODY was talking about 'the new kid', Lee. Why? Because I'm the author and I said so, THAT'S WHY!!! Anywayz, as I was saying, everyone was talking about Lee…that is, everyone except Pan because she and Bura were talking TO Lee.  
  
"So, we don't know much about you Lee…where are you from and why did you appear out of a portal onto the middle of our table?" asked Bura. "Uhhh…you see, I'm not sure…I must have um, fallen out of something or whatever…" said Lee, getting increasingly nervous as time went on. *What if they find out?! Nah, they can't…they don't seem to observant…* "Oh." Was all Bura said as she kept talking. *YES!!! SHE BOUGHT IT!!! What a relief!* "Anyway, so you do fight huh? Oh yea, you said something about that earlier…my brother Trunks and Pan's uncle Goten fight too…so does Pan. It a big thing in our families." Stated Bura. *You don't know the half of it…* "So you're staying with Bura, ne?" asked Pan. "Yea I am." "Poor you…" said Pan as Bura punched her friend in the shoulder…it hurt Bura more than it hurt Pan but it was the principle of the idea, not the result that mattered.  
  
"Hey Pan! Hey Bura! What's up?" yelled a blonde girl form across the hall. She was about Bura's height and had short blonde hair. She had brown eyes and is a perky girl. "Hey Pencila! What's up girl?" replied Bura to the blonde, Pencila. (A/N- I have a bad imagination…but if you know SOMETHING about ANYTHING, then you'll know it was a sad-excuse-for-a-pun on pencil.) "Nothing much Bura." Said Pencila. "By the way, who's your friend?" asked Pencila flirtilly (A/N- is that even a word? Sorrie, just had to say that…) to Lee as she batted her lashes as him. Lee wasn't paying attention, her got it from Erasa all the time …ERASA! That's who this reminded him of! *Must be her daughter…the world is plagued with high school people of the past's children!! AHHHHH!!!!* "Uhhh….hi?" said Lee to the blonde. She just grinned. Pan rolled her eyes….she found the situation quite pitiful. Lee reminded her of her father in a lot of ways…so clueless it isn't funny.  
  
That's it…short? Yes I know…I been busy and the people need the story so….yea….anywayz…don't forget to R/R!!!! That's it for now…I'm running short on ideas!!! *cries* But don't worry, I won't give up on it because before recently, I was only a reader and when people abandoned their fics or never updated IT MADE ME VERY UPSET!!!! So I decided to get these weird ideas of mine out of my head on the net to see if they're any good as well as see what fanfic writers go thru…and it's pretty tough to get these out quickly…and MY chappies are SHORT compared to some I've seen!!! Anywayz…sorrie this is so long, I just started yapping –again- and I have trouble stopping…I'm just going to shut up now….have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* 


	8. Chapter 8

Dum dum dididee dum…I'm bored… I wanna read but I have this darn fic to work on…AHHHH!!!!!!!!! Writer's block….anywayz…sorrie, I'm getting slow with updates but I'm busy and stuff and yea…and I try to keep up with updates on my favorite ficcies…I'm a hopeless romantic sometimes…I'm not GREAT at action…just warning in case you run across an attempt of mine in the future…anywayz…yes Chibi Bra, Pencila IS Erasa and Sharpener's kid, it's good to know that was obvious enough!!! A BILLION THANX to everyone who reviewed…it really motivated me to get off my lazy butt and type these up…ya'll are the best!!! I just might use an idea or two in the next chappie when it goes back to Lee's timeline…^_^ Ya'll don't know how happy it makes me feel when people review. *eyes water in shear joy* thanx. This chappie is dedicated to J-chan becuz she insisted on building up Zen's character. Don't forget to R/R…Oh, and this chappie basically is background and centered on the enemy so if it isn't long as some of the others, that's probably why. Zen had been ignored and is in need of some attention and background info…*thinks* this will be hard but I can try…right?  
  
Disclaimer: 4 words: I don't own DBZ, THERE!  
  
J-chan: ummm…C-chan? That's 5 words…  
  
C-chan: shuddup…  
  
J-chan: =^ ^=  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
~~*~~ indicates change of scene  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 8!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"Hey Pan! Hey Bura! What's up?" yelled a blonde girl form across the hall. She was about Bura's height and had short blonde hair. She had brown eyes and is a perky girl. "Hey Pencila! What's up girl?" replied Bura to the blonde, Pencila. (A/N- I have a bad imagination…but if you know SOMETHING about ANYTHING, then you'll know it was a sad-excuse-for-a-pun on pencil.) "Nothing much Bura." Said Pencila. "By the way, who's your friend?" asked Pencila flirtilly (A/N- is that even a word? Sorrie, just had to say that…) to Lee as she batted her lashes as him. Lee wasn't paying attention, her got it from Erasa all the time …ERASA! That's who this reminded him of! *Must be her daughter…the world is plagued with high school people of the past's children!! AHHHHH!!!!* "Uhhh….hi?" said Lee to the blonde. She just grinned. Pan rolled her eyes….she found the situation quite pitiful. Lee reminded her of her father in a lot of ways…so clueless it isn't funny.  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Videl's timeline~~~  
  
Off in the shadows of Videl's bedroom stood a woman, Zen. She had been watching each of the Z-Fighters but she decided that she should pay close attention to this girl…she seems pretty beat over the boy's disappearance. "Note to self…" Zen mumbled under her breath. "keep an eye on Videl, maybe I can use her to get the boy…it's a thought…"  
  
Zen quietly took to the sky and thought about where the 'spawn of Kakarot' could have gone…he just…disappeared…  
  
She landed in a secluded area to think. What am I doing here? He isn't here so…why do even bother. Maybe I should try to find him instead of mingle with these fools." Zen muttered to herself. All of a sudden, a squirrel hopped over to the peeved lady. Squeak squeak…….BOOM BASH CRACK SMASH!!! "Darn animal." Said Zen to herself as she looked at what USED to be a little squirrel. (A/N- poor squirrel…personally, I like squirrels but that just came out…that was for you J-chan!!!)  
  
Zen stood up and looked around. Then she took out device that resembled a capsule and threw it. It opened up as a large space ship and she walked in and sat at a chair. She began thinking of how this all started.  
  
~~*~~ Flashback ~~*~~  
  
A small girl landed on Earth in a spaceship. She steeped out into the fresh air that surrounds the area around a park. She began wondering around aimlessly until she ran across a small boy and a purple dragon. She stooped low and listened as the small boy talked to the dragon:  
  
"Hey Icarus! Wanna play? I haven't seen you in soooo long because my mom says I should study." Said the boy. The dragon, Icarus, nodded his heads and started jumping up and down. The boy smiled and sat down and Icarus did the same.  
  
The girl stared as the boy began playing with his dragon. She wondered how a child could be so carefree when children should train to increase strength. Oh well.  
  
Suddenly the boy looked her way and she ducked. But the boy's eyesight was too keen so he saw her before she ducked. He walked over curiously and looked over the bush and straight at the girl huddled behind it.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the boy. "What's it to you?" spat out the girl at the little boy. "I just wanted to know…I mean you don't HAVE to tell me. But my name is Gohan." Replied the boy. "Well, I GUESS I'll tell you…but it's ONLY because I don't want to be rude to someone I don't know…my name is Zen." Stated the little girl, Zen. "Hiya Zen, do you wanna play with me and Icarus?" asked the chibi boy, Gohan. "Sure!" said Zen enthusiastically. "Okay, what do you wanna play?" said Gohan.  
  
They played till it was dark outside. They had played everything from tag to just sitting and talking about their lives. But it had come time for the boy to go home and leave Zen alone again. "I have to go home now Zen, I'll miss you! Today was really fun!!!" said Gohan trying to brighten her mood. Zen knew she couldn't talk to Gohan again because she was well…an alien and she THOUGHT she would regret it so she left. As she left, she pondered about how she had grown to trust the boy. As she flew back to her ship and glanced at the boy's sad face, she swore up and down that she would see him again and relive this day, the best day of her life, again at their next reunion, whenever that may be.  
  
~~*~~ End Flashback ~~*~~  
  
Zen sighed. She missed that day…it was the day she left her cold, uncaring self in the dust and began thinking how much better it could be and that's there is life beyond training and fighting. But that wont change how she thinks of the other humans. Especially that girl…she's probably trying to steal Gohan away…well she wont get away with it! As soon as she finds Gohan, she'll remind him about that day and she will have her friend back.  
  
Once Zen had convinced herself it would work, she headed for bed. *I will get my friend back…and nothing I mean NOTHING can stop me…I will destroy this whole darned planet if I have too…Just wait Gohan, just wait…….*  
  
Short? Sorrie. I think that pretty much cleared things about Zen up…it was a spur-of-the-moment idea so I hope you like it! And another BIG thanx to all who have reviewed my story…you don't know HOW MUCH that motivates me…the more reviews, the faster the chappies come…how ironic. Well, don't forget to R/R and my email addys are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c- chan@fangirl.org. Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9

My friend Sakura-chan is here…and drawing…and telling me to get my lazy *** (butt as I would say) up and draw with her…she's cool tho…thnx for the reviews everyone!!! This is dedicated to you!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: 4 words: I don't own DBZ…if fact, I own nothing but my lil Gohan action figure…which I luv and adore…u touch it, I kill u…oh and I own Pencila but she don't count…o.O  
  
J-chan: odd C-chan…  
  
Sakura-chan: Get ur lazy *** up NOW CHELSEA!!! I'M BORED!!!  
  
C-chan: ….ehehee….but I'm typing up the story for the fans…  
  
J-chan and Sakura-chan: Excuses, excuses…  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
~~*~~ indicates change of scene  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 9!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Once Zen had convinced herself it would work, she headed for bed. *I will get my friend back…and nothing I mean NOTHING can stop me…I will destroy this whole darned planet if I have too…Just wait Gohan, just wait…….*  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Lee's timeline~~~  
  
Pencila joined Lee, Bura and Pan as they headed to lunch. "So um, Pencila…if you don't mind my asking, who are your parents?" Asked Lee. Pan wondered why he cared…"Um, my mom's name is Erasa and my dad's is Sharpener, why?" answered the blonde. Lee stopped dead in his tracks. "….r- really?" *SHARPENER MARRIES ERASA?!?!?!* "Yup!" she replied.  
  
The group continued walking outside for lunch. They sit by a tree and a thought struck Lee. *WHAT I'M I GONNA DO ABOUT MY FOOD?! Pan and Bura will recognize my appetite and I like having a good rep…I'm in trouble…I guess I'll just eat their sad excuse for a lunch and eat some food out of Bulma's capsules when I get back to CC*  
  
Pencila started chatting as everyone got situated. When all of a sudden, a tall, well-built jock walked up to the group. "Hello there…how are you today?" "Go away moron! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE?! Don't you listen Josh?" screamed Pan. "Hmph! Such a saucy attitude…I see you have someone new…who is he? Your bodyguard?" asked Josh, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Lee's eyes darkened. He didn't like this guy…INSULTING HIS DAUGHTER –in the future-?!?! The nerve of this guy…"NO! He's my friend you idiot! I don't NEED a bodyguard!" retorted Pan. "Um, who are you?" asked Lee, struggling to keep himself from pounding this guy back to when Vegeta-sei was still intact. "I'm Josh. What's it to you?" answered Josh. "Just curious…" replied Lee as he glared at the guy in front of him. "In that case, it's none of your business but oh well. And if I EVER catch you hitting on MY girl, I will KILLYOU!" screamed Josh. "Excuse me but, who exactly IS your girl anyway?" asked Lee. "Pan of course!" Pan slapped him HARD across the face while Lee almost spit all the food in his mouth…and do you blame him? "Y-you're Pan's boyfriend?" stuttered Lee. *Is she INSANE?! I thought my future-daughter would have more brains than THAT!* "NO HE'S NOT!!! Screeched Pan, obviously insulted. "Oh okay…and Josh, don't worry, I have to romantic interest in Pan what-so-ever…" Stated Lee. "…no offence Pan-chan." He finished. "None taken." Answered the raven-haired girl.  
  
Josh stormed over to Lee and took a swing at the boy's face. As a surprise to everyone, Lee dodged the punch with what appeared to be ease. "What the?! How'd you dodge that?!" yelled Josh. "Cuz I'm more specialer than you." Replied Lee sarcastically. "Why you little…" shouted Josh while he did another unsuccessful attempt on hitting the boy. Wanting to avoid too much attention and trouble with the teachers, he just put on his most Vegeta-like smirk of superiority he could manage and said, "I would like to finish my lunch so if you would so kindly excuse me…" and walked back to the table and continued eating his lunch.  
  
All anyone could do was stare…no one and I mean NO ONE had ever smart- talked JOSH! Well, except for Pan that is…but she doesn't count. If he wasn't loved from the second he walked into Orange Star High (A/N- which he WAS of course…) , he was now!  
  
"Hey, Thanks a lot Lee! Maybe he'll leave us alone now!" sighed Pan. "No prob Pan-chan! Anytime…" said Lee cheerily, relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong yet. *Gosh, today is like the complete opposite from my first day back at home…everything seems to be going right…I guess it's because I'm used to people my age now…and I don't have anything to live up to such as, um, I dunno but I don't care…* "I know, that was pretty amazing how you managed to talk to Josh like that…most people I know are either too scared or um…too scared…hehehe…" said Pencila. "He doesn't scare me…his bark is bigger than his bite but then again…that isn't saying much considering he doesn't have much of a bark in the first place…" stated Lee.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Awww shoot….lunch is over…" sighed Bura. "Yea…I didn't even get to eat!" complained Pan, even though she's a girl, she's STILL ¼ Saiyan…she never could understand how Bura managed to curb her appitite… The group made their way to the next period…Algebra.  
  
Pan and Pencila decided that they were bored and that Lee, being a boy, wouldn't notice their note passing. So Pencila started up a note and threw it to Pan. It read:  
  
Hey Breadstix! Wuz ( or (? NMHJC. Your friend is SUPER-HOT!!! How on Earth did you manage THIS one? NE wayz, I'm bored…what about you? W/B!  
  
-Dumblonde  
  
Pan picked it up off her desk and read it. She stifled a giggle. Lee looked over questionably but from pass experience, decided not to look too much into it. Relived at his -mock- disinterest, she wrote back:  
  
Hi Dumblonde! Not much here…so you think Lee-san is hot? I don't understand you…oh well…and he just showed up at a family picnic so we just became friends and all that good junk. I'm bored too…Mrs. Taylor is THE MOST boring teacher on this planet…hey, wanna include Monkeyprincess? W/B!  
  
-Breadstix  
  
Pan carefully threw it up to Pencila. This time however Lee got curious so he swiped the note out of the air. The two girls were mortified! They couldn't let him read that note! Pencila leaned forward and swiped for it while Pan tried to grab it. Lee was finding humor in this little 'game'. Pencila managed to obtain their 'treasure' and Lee pouted. *No fair! I wanna see what's so important! Hiding something from ME huh? That's not gonna last long…I'm feeling nosy…*  
  
Pencila read it and wrote back:  
  
Sure, I'll throw her one now…this time, DON'T let cutie over there get it, OK?!  
  
-Dumblonde  
  
Pencila carefully threw it to Pan and she successfully caught it. Pan wrote:  
  
Ok…^_^  
  
-Breadstix  
  
Pencila wrote (A/N- this is all one long note incase you were wondering…they're saving paper and allowing the ENTIRE convo to be read on one simple paper…) back, but his time it was to Bura. It read:  
  
Hey there Monkeyprincess! Wanna talk to me and Breadstix? We're just about bored out of our minds…W/B!  
  
-Dumblonde  
  
This time however, Lee grabbed it out of Bura's hands once she had finished reading it! As he started reading it, he almost started laughing, blushing and all that other Gohan/Lee-is-embarrassed stuff, the teacher noticed and Lee hid it in his pocket before the teacher saw what it was. Pencila was, to be blunt, mortified! She couldn't believe it! He could read their ENTIRE conversation! Oh well, he would've found out later anyways…(A/N- * snicker snicker* that's another reason it was on ONE sheet of paper…)  
  
Although upset about Lee obtaining their note, at least she hadn't said anything embarrassing…so she just wrote a quick note to each of her friends and threw it to them…it was as follows:  
  
Hey ya'll, wanna finish our conversation on chat once we get home? That way, Lee can't read what we're saying…how about it? Don't W/B…he might get a hold of it or the Mrs. Taylor might take it up.  
  
-Breadstix  
  
How was it? Good? Hai hai? Iie iie? Sorrie if Lee or should I say Gohan is a bit out of character…you might not think so but my friend said he seemed like it but OH WELL! Oh, and NMHJC means Nothing Much Here Just Chillin' in case you were wondering. And with the 'Breadstix', 'Dumblonde', and 'Monkeyprincess', thing, thiere is an explanation. Pan means bread in Japanese, Pencila is blonde and is related to Erasa so that explains that, and Bura is the princess of all Saiyans and Saiyans some-what resemble monkeys. Oh, and gomen nasai about the long wait…I was gone over the weekend so I couldn't type anything up…well I hope you like this chappie!!! Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	10. Chapter 10

OMG!!! I'm already at Chapter 10!!! This is around twice the size I thought it would be!!! Well thanx to all who reviewed…I can't believe I almost have 50 reviews!!! This fic has come a long way when I never dreamed it would be very long at all…I didn't even plan on it having any significant plot…oh well…enjoy chappie 10…oh and Goku's Daughter, yes they will fall in love…soon because I'm getting sick of this and I'M DIEING FROM SUSPENCE AND IT'S MY FRIKIN STORY!!! o.O But I'll hurry up and make them fall in love…maybe in 2 or 3 more chappies cuz of the 'each chappie is a diff. Timeline'….^_^  
  
Discalimer: I think by Chappie 10 you would get the picture…  
  
J-chan: Oh, but say again…just for the 'fun' of it…^_^  
  
Me: riiiiight…well, just for J-chan, I don't own DBZ…'nuff said…  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
~~*~~ indicates change of scene  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 10!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"Hey, Thanks a lot Lee! Maybe he'll leave us alone now!" sighed Pan. "No prob Pan-chan! Anytime…" said Lee cheerily, relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong yet. *Gosh, today is like the complete opposite from my first day back at home…everything seems to be going right…I guess it's because I'm used to people my age now…and I don't have anything to live up to such as, um, I dunno but I don't care…* "I know, that was pretty amazing how you managed to talk to Josh like that…most people I know are either too scared or um…too scared…hehehe…" said Pencila. "He doesn't scare me…his bark is bigger than his bite but then again…that isn't saying much considering he doesn't have much of a bark in the first place…" stated Lee.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
…………..  
  
Although upset about Lee obtaining their note, at least she hadn't said anything embarrassing…so she just wrote a quick note to each of her friends and threw it to them…it was as follows:  
  
Hey ya'll, wanna finish our conversation on chat once we get home? That way, Lee can't read what we're saying…how about it? Don't W/B…he might get a hold of it or the Mrs. Taylor might take it up.  
  
-Breadstix  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Videl's timeline~~~  
  
---~*~--- 1 week later ---~*~---  
  
Videl woke up to the chirping of birds. "Darned birds…and I was just having a nice dream…" she muttered as she got ready and dressed for the day. She yawned and walked over to her door. *Gosh, it's already Saturday isn't it? 7 days since Gohan's disappearance…I hope he's okay…I'll think of it this way, 7 days down, the rest of the darned month to go…arrggg!!! THAT DIDN'T HELP!*  
  
She walked down the long, spiraled stairs and into the huge dining area and yelled to one of the cooks, "Ereicka! When's breakfast gonna be ready? I'm starving!" "I'm just finishing it up Miss Videl. I will have it in there shortly." Replied the petite brunette, Ereicka. "Thanks!" shouted the raven- haired girl.  
  
Ereicka arrived within minutes with a huge breakfast: pancakes, eggs, biscuits, donuts, bacon, and a bunch of other stuff. Videl began eating as her loud-mouthed, egotistical father Hercule came storming in, making his arrival known to the world.  
  
"IIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM HERE!!! Good morning sweet pea! AND WERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!?! Don't you know that the strongest man in the world needs his food!!!" yelled 'strongest-man-in-the-world'. (A/N- *hurls* hehehe *cough* *cough* strongest-man-in-the-world MY FOOT!!! …don't mind me…*cough*) "I know you're here dad, good morning to you to father, and your food is on the table with the rest of us 'lower life form's' breakfast." Replied Videl to her dad. Hercule walked over and began eating like a horse. *Some good morning greeting…he's beginning to remind me of those Sayines or whatever they are…or was it Saiyans? WHO CARES ANYWAY?! Well, his eating at least…* Videl let out a deep sigh as she stood up and left the table. "I'm going to Bulma's, bye dad…" "BULMA'S?! As in BULMA BREIFS?!" screamed Hercule. "Um…maybe, well bye!" answered Videl as she ran out the door and headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Sup' ya'll!!! How is the machine coming Bulma?" said Videl to the large group crowded around the blue-haired genius. "It's coming along just fine hun. It may be done sooner than I thought before…It should be done in about two more weeks, okay?" said Bulma. "COOL!!! So that's like a week earlier! I can't wait!!!"  
  
Videl sat down and relaxed in a comfy recliner next to Krillin and Yamcha. She wasn't tying to eavesdrop or anything but she couldn't help but 'over- hear' this conversation:  
  
"Hey Krillin, I wonder what Gohan's doing…" said Yamcha to the short man next to him.  
  
"I dunno Yamcha, knowing Gohan, it could be anything! I wonder WHERE he went tho…another dimension where we don't exist? A place where little pink men with phones roam free?" replied Krillin.  
  
"Heh heh…I dunno Krillin…I just dunno…don't you wonder if he's okay? I mean, sure he's strong but he's never left without SOMEONE with him since Piccolo's wilderness training…oh well, he can take care of himself…" said Yamcha.  
  
"Yea, but he's got all of us to come home to!!! I'm mean, he's also got Videl to, he's never mentioned her before has he? It is strange because she seems too close to him for him not to ever mention her to US!" stated Krillin.  
  
"Yea, maybe he's either-1) too shy, or 2) she's a friend that he didn't know cared but she really did so once he's gone she let's her true feelings show and does everything in her power to help save him." Mentioned Yamcha.  
  
"Nah, it's gotta be he's too shy…yea, that HAS to be it! We're soooo smart!" said Krillin as he and Yamcha did a high-five and went on to talking to the others in the living room.  
  
Videl just sat there dumbfounded. *Uhhhhh did I miss something?*  
  
---------HA THE END!!! MUAHAHAAA!!!!……just kidding! ^^;;;---------  
  
Videl, hunnie, come here for a second. I think you might wanna know something. I found where he is. It's been a week and since we know where he is, all we have to do is make the time machine, which will take 5 days, and charge it which will take 2 days. If you want to, you can be the person we send to get him…I would be safer to only send one person and you being his friend, I thought you might like to have the honors. How does that sound?" Videl just stood there a second before shouting, "I WOULD LOVE TO!!!" "Well then, come with me and I will tell you what all you have to do." Said Bulma's she tugged Videl into the room where the machine was to be built.  
  
"First you will get into the time machine, which the time is already pre-set so you don't have to worry, and of course hit the big red button. (A/N- =^^= gotta luv the big red button…) It will send you to some time in history, I think some time in the future or something. Well anyway, you get Gohan ASAP and come STRAIGHT BACK! ABSOLUTLY NO DETOURS, okay?" lectured Bulma. "Um…okay…" whispered Videl, rather frightened by Bulma's loud outburst. "Okay then, you can go back out and talk to the others and such while I finish this machine." Said Bulma, going from scary to sweet within seconds. "O---kay…" said Videl as she walked out of the room while Bulma turned back to the machine and began whistling. *Strange woman…oh well…I wonder why she doesn't want me wandering around in the other time? Oh well, I little exploring never killed anyone…*  
  
*cough* *cough* Ya never know Videl…ya never know…anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Should it burn in a fiery pit of lava? Don't answer that…(unless it's good…^_^) I hope this chappie is good…I'm trying to get this done as quick as possible…that's why they are short…and it wont be done for quite awhile…well, I know you're sick of this but please review! *dodges flying cans and vegetables* 


	11. Chapter 11

*sigh* Chapter 11…already…anywayz, blah blah blah……I have nothing to say… Except I HAVE 60 REVEIWS!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay then….J-chan, only in your world would that happen…only in your world! =^^= Tank u Kewis! I'm glad you think it's great! Also a thanx to A-man, Tiffany Hitt and blue-angel1204 for the reviews! I'm glad you like it!!! Thanx Goku's Daughter!!! Your ficcies are very good! ^_~ Nothing to say so I'll give you a break and start the ficcie now…  
  
J-chan: it's about time….  
  
Me: *glares* let's not EVEN start…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…so don't sue me okies? Cuz all you'll get is…nothing really…cuz if you ATTEMP to take my Gohan action figure, you wont live to tell the story….  
  
J-chan: =^^=  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
… indicates speech from outside of the 'chat'…it'll make sense once you read…  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
~~*~~ indicates change of scene  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 11!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"Videl, hunnie, come here for a second. I think you might wanna know something. I found where he is. It's been a week and since we know where he is, all we have to do is make the time machine, which will take 5 days, and charge it which will take 2 days. If you want to, you can be the person we send to get him…I would be safer to only send one person and you being his friend, I thought you might like to have the honors. How does that sound?" Videl just stood there a second before shouting, "I WOULD LOVE TO!!!" "Well then, come with me and I will tell you what all you have to do." Said Bulma's she tugged Videl into the room where the machine was to be built.  
  
"First you will get into the time machine, which the time is already pre-set so you don't have to worry, and of course hit the big red button. (A/N- =^^= gotta luv the big red button…) It will send you to some time in history, I think some time in the future or something. Well anyway, you get Gohan ASAP and come STRAIGHT BACK! ABSOLUTLY NO DETOURS, okay?" lectured Bulma. "Um…okay…" whispered Videl, rather frightened by Bulma's loud outburst. "Okay then, you can go back out and talk to the others and such while I finish this machine." Said Bulma, going from scary to sweet within seconds. "O---kay…" said Videl as she walked out of the room while Bulma turned back to the machine and began whistling. *Strange woman…oh well…I wonder why she doesn't want me wandering around in the other time? Oh well, I little exploring never killed anyone…*  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Lee's timeline~~~  
  
After the dreaded day of school, Lee, Bura, Pan and Pencila each heaed to their own respective homes…Lee going with Bura of course. Once Bura and Lee got to CC, Bura headed strait to her room and closed the door. Lee greeted Bulma and Trunks who were sitting at the table. *Vegeta must be training…go figure*  
  
"I'm gonna go up to my room now, bye." Yelled Lee as he ran up to his room. For the first time, he noticed the laptop sitting on his desk. (A/N- Can ya guess where this is going? Can ya guess?) He walked over to it and turned it on. *Cool…I get my own laptop here! This is awesome* It came on and Lee sat down and started exploring the different things.  
  
He came across an icon the said, "Chat online". He had never been on a chat room so he decided, why not? He logged in as 2Kool4U and to his surprise, he found something interesting:  
  
[2Kool4U has entered the Conversation]  
  
Dumblonde: yea he is sooooooooo HOT!!!!  
  
Monkeyprincess: hehehe…I'm afraid I have to go with you…^_^  
  
Breadstix: Whateva…  
  
Breadstix: WAIT A SEC!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!  
  
Monkeyprincess: oh but he IS!!! Admit it!  
  
Breadstix: no  
  
Dumblonde: admit it, Lee is cute and your in DENIAL!  
  
Moknkeyprincess: yes…you're in denial…  
  
Breadstix: weirdos…  
  
Monkeyprincess: no we're not!  
  
Dumblonde: no we're not!  
  
2Kool4U: ummm…hehehe…hello….^^;  
  
Dumblonde: huh?  
  
Breadstix: how did someone get in? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!!! Monkeyprincess, did you forget to set it up right?  
  
Monkeyprincess: ummmm….maybe?  
  
Breadstix: idiot…  
  
2Kool4U: ummmm…..hehehhee…so that's what that button does. –mischievous grin-  
  
Monkeyprincess: Who are you? I mean, how did you get here?  
  
2Kool4U: Cuz I'm spezial….^_^  
  
Breadstix: I'm scared…BURA YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
2Kool4U: Bura?!  
  
Monkeyprincess: 1) I'm not and idiot –sticks out tongue- 2) Yes I am Bura.  
  
2Kool4U: -satrs laughing hysterically- HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!! BURA?!?! LOL!!! Then using my PHYCIC powers, I'm guessing the others are Pan and, Pencila?  
  
Breadstix: WHAT THE ****!??!??!  
  
Dumblonde: um, yea….how'd ya guess?  
  
2Kool4U: cuz I'm cool that way! ^_~  
  
Monkeyprincess: I still don't know how 2Kool4U got in….  
  
Breadstix: me neither…  
  
Dumblonde: so, are you a guy?!  
  
2Kool4U: ummmm….yes  
  
Dumblonde: YES! Are you hot?  
  
Breadstix: PENCILA YOU MORON!  
  
2Kool4U: it appears so…-grins-  
  
Monkeyprincess: what's THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Lee!!! Bura!!! Come here for a sec!  
  
2Kool4U: well, I will leave you to ponder upon that….gotta go ladies! ^_~  
  
Dumblonde: huh?  
  
Breadstix: huh?  
  
Monkeyprincess: huh? Well, I gotta go to…bye! C-ya'll later!  
  
[2Kool4U has left the Converstaion]  
  
[Monkeyprincess has left the Conversation]  
  
As Bura was walking down the hall to see what her mom wanted, she saw Lee walking out of her room at the same time. She thought, maybe he was 2Kool4U but she shrugged it off.  
  
As he was walking down the hall to answer Bulma's call, his mind was elsewhere. *So they think I'm hot, eh? That's a new one…good thing they didn't recognize me…that could be bad…sorta…but then again, I already KNEW Pencila liked me of something like that Bura? O well…I won't get back on…they might guess who it is….o well, I wonder what Bulma wants…*  
  
"Oh there you two are! I was wondering where you went! It's time for dinner!" exclaimed Bulma. Lee glanced over at the clock, it was 6:30. "FOOD!!! YAY!" yelled Lee. "You hungry?" asked Bulma sarcastically. Lee blushed. "Yea, I didn't get to eat my lunch because of an, ahem, incident…" replied Lee. "He's right…Josh was at it again but Lee told him off so I don't think Josh will bother us again for awhile." Lee lightly blushed as Bura continued. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs now…bye!" Bura ran up the stairs.  
  
"I'll help with the dishes Bulma-san." Said Lee. "How sweet of you! Thank you!" replied Bulma. Lee just nodded and began washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
Once the teen had finished, he said, "I'm going upstairs too." "Okay hun, thanks for the help Lee!" said Bulma. "No prob!" replied Lee as he walked up the stairs and into his room. *I guess I can get back on…I mean, they'll probably find out anyways…and it will be more satisfying to see what happens when I TELL them I know they think I'm hot…wait a sec, is it just me or have I been having personality quirks?* (A/N- o.O)  
  
He logged back on to find:  
  
[2Kool4U has entered the Conversation]  
  
Breadstix: Who the **** was that guy Monkeyprincess?  
  
Monkeyprincess: How am I supposed to know?!  
  
Dumblonde: Welcome back 2Kool4U! –giggles-  
  
2Kool4U: Helooooo!!!! ^_~  
  
Breadstix: Oh joy…(note the sarcasm)  
  
Monkeyprincess: Hi! Ummm….where'd YOU go?  
  
2Kool4U: My little secret…^^  
  
Breadstix: -rolls eyes-  
  
2Kool4U: I have something to announce…  
  
Monkeyprincess: That we know you?  
  
Breadstix: That your REALLY a gay woman?  
  
Dumblonde: That your some hot guy like Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise or Mike Vitar?  
  
2Kool4U: ……..yes, no, no…  
  
Monkeyprincess: ???  
  
Breadstix: ???  
  
Dumblonde: ???  
  
2Kool4U: um…1) yes, you know me. 2) no, I'm NOT a gay woman. 3) no, I'm not Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise or Mike Vitar…..just little ol' me…^_~  
  
Monkeyprincess: I WAS RIGHT?!  
  
Breadstix: SHE WAS RIGHT?!  
  
2Kool4U: yes she was…^_^ you ALL know me…-evil grin- GUESS who I am…  
  
Dumblonde: NO FAIR! Are you….Josh?  
  
2Kool4U: -gasps- YOU THINK I'M THAT RETARTED FREAK?!?!? I'M SOOOO INSULTED!!!   
  
Breadstix: hmmm….if it was Josh, he would've hit on us by now…besides, he isn't that smart…  
  
2Kool4U: you peeps are boring me sooo…I'll tell you…my name is…..  
  
Dumblonde: YAY!!!!  
  
2Kool4U: Lee…^_^ bye  
  
[2Kool4U has left the Conversation]  
  
That's the end of this chappie….I'm going to keep this short..THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! KEEP'M COMING!!! ^_~ 


	12. Chapter 12

We played WIFFLE BALL TODAY!!!!!! ^_^ The girls beat the boys because we are superior! MUAHAHA!!! My Birthday is in *thinks* about…2 days!!! YIPPEE!!! It's on the 20th of March. Thanx for the reviews everyone!!! Wow…almost 70!!! *jumps up and down*  
  
Disclaimer: -sings- 'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, CRY IF I WANT TOOOOOO!!!!!!!! You would cry to if it happened to you!!!!!!'  
  
J-chan: -covers ears-  
  
C-chan: oh heheh, I didn't see ya'lls there…gomen *blushes* wait a sec, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSTED TO MEAN J-CHAN?! I SING BEAUTIFULLY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!  
  
J-chan: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
C-chan: *growls* anywayz, I don't own DBZ…nuff' said…  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
~~*~~ indicates change of scene  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 12!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
2Kool4U: you peeps are boring me sooo…I'll tell you…my name is…..  
  
Dumblonde: YAY!!!!  
  
2Kool4U: Lee…^_^ bye  
  
[2Kool4U has left the Conversation]  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Videl's timeline~~~  
  
As Videl walked back into the room, she became crowed by everyone, demanding to know what Bulma told her. She explained and Krillin said, "Why you? I mean, no offense but why not everyone go? Then we could defend you." Videl replied, "One, who would protect here from that freakish lady out to kill us? Also, I can defend myself, I'm just getting Gohan and bringing him back. No prob." "True…very true…I never thought about it that way…I guess she chose you well because that lady seems to be trying to get rid of YOU so that way, maybe we can get rid of her before you're back…or something of that sort." Stated Krillin.  
  
As the group continued talking, they heard knocking at the door. Vegeta, annoyed at the person interrupting HIS DAY by pounding on HIS DOOR, got up, opened the door and held a ball of ki at the person standing in the door. Much to their surprise, it was Hercule.  
  
"VIDEL!!! ARE YOU IN HERE?" screamed the walking, talking (A/N- unfortunately…o.O) afro stomping right in the door. "What do you want with her fool? Can't you see there is more important things to deal with then whatever trifle matters you wish to discuss with the girl." Spat out Vegeta at Hercule, still holding the soon-to-be ki blast up to the man's head. Hearing all the noise, Bulma emerged from her little world and broke up the soon-to-be death of Hercule. It's not that she cared if he died, it's just one: he's Videl's dad, two: she couldn't STAND to pay anyone else's life insurance because of her 'husband's' unruly behavior. "What are you talking about Mr.? She's MY daughter and I didn't even SAY she could come here!" yelled Hercule.  
  
Videl was sick of her father so she walked up to him and shouted, "I'm right here dad but if you think that for ONE SECOND that I'm going to leave here to sit back and watch you read some porno magazine, drink beer and brag about winning those stupid tournaments, you've got another thing coming!" Hercule couldn't believe it, for that matter NO ONE, especially herself, could believe she'd said that. Sure she THOUGHT it but she'd never actually TOLD him that. "Videl sweetie, whatever these people have done to you, I'll fix it! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You have NO right to speak to me like that young lady so YOUR GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS!!! Then I will have a talk with you about respect. I will go easy on you because these people, or can I even say PEOPLE have must have brain-washed you. Now come on sweetie, we're going home!"  
  
Videl was mortified. "TWO WEEKS?!" Videl yelled. "TWO WEEKS?!" yelled everyone else. "Two weeks." Stated Hercule. "Y-you…YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Two weeks is…is too long!" stuttered Videl. *I'm supposed to get Gohan in ONE week…and I HAVE to go!!!* "No it's not now come one before I make it longer." Said Hercule as he grabbed his daughter by the arm and dragged her out the door. All anyone saw was a door slammed in their face as the man pulled his daughter home.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that! Zen could get Videl anytime if there isn't anyone watching her. Videl is also supposed get Gohan in ONE week and she's grounded for TWO!" yelled a peeved Bulma. "I'm sure she'll figure it out…she always does…how about after school, we go discuss what we'll do about this." Suggested Yamcha. "Sounds like a plan to me!" yelled Krillin. The group then left to their own respective house.  
  
---~*~--- next day ---~*~---  
  
Videl walked into the bright sun out from the school building. She was still upset about being grouded but she had come to a conclusion: Sneak out. She found it the simplest way to get out of grounding. She would get in EVEN MORE trouble but she would just well, savor the time with Gohan while in THE OTHER time. It was risky but it would hopefully pay off…keyword: hopefully.  
  
As the raven-haired girl walked down the sidewalk, she was confronted by the group. "Hey Videl, how's life in prison?" asked Krillin sarcastically. "Just nifty." Answered Videl equally sarcastic. "So what are you gonna do about being grouded? I highly doubt that your father will let you off of grounding because WE told you to teleport to another dimension to save a BOY who he never met and probably doesn't like. I could be wrong though…" said Yamcha. "Well, I'm thinking about just going and leaving a note…or maybe just mysteriously disappearing." stated Videl. "Oh." Was all Yamcha said. "Isn't that, well, bad idea? Won't you get in worse trouble if you do that?" asked Bulma. "Well, yea but I don't want o let this chance pass me up. I mean, come on, how many times in my life will I get to travel into another time or dimension or whatever it is?" said Videl "True…not many I guess." said Bulma. "You never know…if she marries Gohan, there's no telling how many times she'll travel through time." Whispered Krillin, soft enough for her to not hear but loud enough for everyone else to. Everyone snickered as Videl looked confused.  
  
"I better go now…I gotta get my dad all buttered up so that when I make my escape, it might not be to bad…bye!" yelled Videl as she ran to her house and slammed the door. *Another day without Gohan. Another day closer to getting him back. This HAS to work. Only six more days….only six.*Videl walked past her father's sitting form and right up to her room. She laid down on her soft bed and thought. * I wonder how he is. Has he changed? No, Gohan could never change. What will happen there? Will he recognize me? Will he push me away? Will he ignore me? Will he say he doesn't want to come back? Or will he be happy and come back easily? He wont resist…he wouldn't…I need to stop worrying so much. Since he left, I've been in my own would and constantly thinking. I need to stop that. I will start it as of now.* She sat there in silence trying desperately to clear her thoughts of the boy that constantly plagues her mind. * Darn. So much for that. Man, why do I have to be grounded? All I did was tell off my egotistical father…why can't I kept that to myself? Darn…this isn't fair…  
  
---~*~--- six days later ---~*~---  
  
Videl woke up and remembered what day it was. It was a Saturday so she wouldn't miss any school. She got up and got dressed into a loose pair of jeans and a white tank top. She got up and snuck down the stairs and out the door. She made it by easier than she thought she would.  
  
After making it past the guards and out the door, she was home free…well…more like out-of-home free. She ran to CC as fast as her legs could take her. As she appeared at the door, Bulma opened the door and let her in as everyone crowded around. Bulma led her to the room with the time machine. Videl timidly got in and waved good-bye to everyone and hit the 'big red button' just like Bulma had said. She was on her way…on her way to retrieve Gohan.  
  
DUM DID DUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Sorry this took so long and that it's soooo short! I got a PS2 and Final Fantasy 10 so I was absorbed in that…and to back that up, I didn't have a memory card so it was running constantly so I was trying to get far and stuff. I got it for my birthday as an early b-day present. My actual b-day is on Wednesday but I got it yesterday. Anyway…you like? I hope so…my email addys are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c- chan@fangirl.org. Have a spiffy day! ^_~ 


	13. Chapter 13

MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMARROW!!!!!! YATTA!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! YIPPEE!!!! I got a PS2 and FF10!!! Which is an AWESOMELY-NIFTY game…^_^ Well, thanx for the reviews peeps…^_^ And edward-tivrusky-5, yes I do, and I would NEVER ignore my fans…just, ummm….yea. Thank you very much for the Happy Birthday!!! ^_^ I will try to work on my ficcie…^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or um..anything else in the fic that I don't own…o.O  
  
J-chan: naw, ya think?  
  
Me: *glares* I GOTTA PS2 J-CHAN!!!!! Ain't that just nifty? And guess what, I can SAVE mine…lolz…^^;;;;  
  
  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
'…' indicates talking on the phone  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 13!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
After making it past the guards and out the door, she was home free…well…more like out-of-home free. She ran to CC as fast as her legs could take her. As she appeared at the door, Bulma opened the door and let her in as everyone crowded around. Bulma led her to the room with the time machine. Videl timidly got in and waved good-bye to everyone and hit the 'big red button' just like Bulma had said. She was on her way…on her way to retrieve Gohan.  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
~~~Lee's timeline~~~  
  
  
  
Breadstix: ……Lee? Go figure…I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  
Monkeyprincess: I WILL KILL HIM!!! I'll be back…I'm going to walk across the hall and hurt that sneaky little………*cough* boy…  
  
Dumblonde: Eeeekkk!!!!!!! It was LEE?! That's…weird….how embarrassing….  
  
[2Kool4U has entered the Converstaion]  
  
Monkeyprincess: *beats Lee with Chichi's frying pan*  
  
2Kool4U: Ooowwwwww!!!!! That hurt! Meanie…*pouts*  
  
Monkeyprincess: You deserved it! *sticks out tongue*  
  
2Kool4U: Nuh uh!! I did not…I just snuck into your conversation and conveniently forgot to mention my name…details details….*sticks out tongue*  
  
Breadtsix: So it was you all along…*shakes head* you're to familiar for your own good. You remind of my family…scary thought.  
  
Monkeyprincess: Lolz….too true…^_^  
  
Breadstix: My parents are telling me to get off the computer before they have to 'come up here'…there's no telling what they would do…so bye!  
  
[Breadstix has left the Converstaion]  
  
Monkeyprincess: …bye?  
  
2Kool4U: I'm gonna go too…so little to do so much time! Bye  
  
Monkeyprincess: Same here…bye  
  
[2Kool4U has left the Coversation]  
  
[Monkeyprincess has left the Conversation]  
  
Dumblonde: bye everyone…I'm allll alone….  
  
[Dumblonde has left the Conversation]  
  
Lee walked out into the hall to be 'greeted' by Bura. They walked down the hall and down the stairs. "You hungry Lee?" asked Bura. "Yup." He answered. "Hey mom! Me and Lee are going to go and eat, k?" yelled Bura. "Ok, have fun!" replied Bulma to the two teens who were already on their way out the door.  
  
They walked down the street to a nice restaurant. "Hey, you wanna eat here?" asked Lee politely. "Sure." Said Bura. They walked over and sat at the fast-food resteraunt table. The waiter walked over and took their order. They ordered and started talking. "Hey Lee, you don't talk about your family much…would you tell me about them?" asked Bura. *I don't know if I can trust her…I better not…* "I…can't…" whispered Lee. "Oh…then um…why do you like training?" asked Bura. "Because…" answered Lee. "Not very talkitive today now are we Lee?" said Bura. "I guess not." Stated Lee flatly. There was silence for a few minutes when the food got there.  
  
After they were done eating, they had gotten over the awkward silence and began making conversation…nothing big, just small-talk. Lee asked, "Do you wanna go back now?" "Ummm…sure…" answered sadly. "Or we could always get Pencila and Pan-chan to come to and we could go to the movies or something." He chirped. Bura was still upset though…she really liked Lee but he was just too dense…must she spell things out for him? "Um, okay." She said. Lee got out a cell phone (A/N- lets just say BULMA gave it to him, OKAY!) and called Pencila up.  
  
'Hey Pencila, its Lee. Wanna go to the movies or something with Pan, Bura and me?'  
  
'Hiya Lee! Sure! I'd love to! What time?'  
  
'Um, now I guess.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Food Court.'  
  
'K! See ya there! Byez!'  
  
'Bye Pencila.'  
  
-click-  
  
Next, Lee called Pan up…and boy did he get a surprise!  
  
'Hello? This is Lee.'  
  
'Lee? Who's Lee?'  
  
'Um, who is this?'  
  
'Mr. Son, why?'  
  
'Hello Mr. Son, ummm…may I please speak to Pan?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because Bura and me were inciting her and Pencila to go to the movies with us.'  
  
'Hmmm…I guess…PAN-CHAN!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!'  
  
'Howdy Pan can't speak at the moment but I, Goten, will take her place for the time being.'  
  
'What did you eat for breakfast this morning and since when do you have a large vocabulary Goten?'  
  
'Who are you? Oh, and I just heard Niichan say that one time…'  
  
'It's me, Lee.'  
  
'HEY LEE! How ya do---hey! Pan give that back! Sorry about that…my uncle tends to butt into my business. What's up Lee?'  
  
'Nothing much Pan-chan, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with me, Pencila and Bura.'  
  
'Sure! I'd love to Lee-san! Um, what time?'  
  
'Now.'  
  
'K, where?'  
  
'At the Food Court.'  
  
'Okay then, I'll be there! Bye Lee-san!'  
  
'Bye Pan!'  
  
-click-  
  
Okay Bura, let's head to the Food Court. The teens went to the Food Court and waited for their two friends to arrive. *Wow, this sure is fun! I like it here…but there's no place like home…gosh, I'm beginning to sound like Dorothy off of The Wizard of Oz!!! Must stop that…scary thought…*  
  
It wasn't long before all four teens were standing in line for tickets. "What should we choose?" asked Bura. "ACTION!" yelled Lee and Pan. "ROMANCEY CHICK-FLICK!" yelled Bura and Pencila. "Hmmm…what should we do?" asked Lee to no one in particular. "Both?" Pencila suggested. "Nah, my dad would get mad if I'm out TOO long…we could either split up or find something else to do." Stated Pan.  
  
They decided on going for a walk instead. They headed towards and empty clearing about a mile or two away from the park. They sat down and started talking about…stuff.  
  
BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
They all turned to find a…time machine? Lee cautiously walked over and tapped on the door. The door swung open revealing a petit, raven-haired girl in loose jeans and a white shirt. "V-V-Videl?"  
  
TADAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! You like? I hope so! I really enjoyed writing this one. Oh, and from here on out, all the chapters will be of this time because they are both there.^_^ Don't forget to R/R! *dodges flying cans and vegetables* Anywayz, I hope you like it! Have a spiffy day! ^_~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy everyone! OVER 80 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! I know…FF10 is the best…heehehhe….I'm flattered that you all like my ficcie…^_^ Ummm….Zen is uhh…taking a NAP….yea, she's taking a nap and *blows raspberry* was on vacation…it came back though so to make up for it's absence, *blows huge, gigantic, makes-up-for-all-the-time-it-was-gone raspberry* ^_~ and yes…I am evil…cliffies are good UNLESS I'm the one reading them…then they baaaadd!!!!!!! Lolz ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ…  
  
J-chan: …..  
  
Me: Me own Gohan action figure…you touch, you die. Me also own plot…^_^  
  
J-chan: -says to tune of The Grinch- "You're a weird one, C-chan! You really, are quite strange!!!"  
  
Me: no…I'm unique in my own special way! *sticks out tongue*  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 14!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 14~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
They all turned to find a…time machine? Lee cautiously walked over and tapped on the door. The door swung open revealing a petit, raven-haired girl in loose jeans and a white shirt. "V-V-Videl?"  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Videl turned and saw Gohan! "Go------" was all she could say before he clamped his hand over the girl's mouth. "Please excuse me for a second…" said Lee as he…heheh…dragged Videl over to a near-by tree. "Videl? Is that you?" he then said. "Yes it is me…why did you bring me over here just to say that?" asked Videl curiously. "Well, you see, THEY think my name is Lee because I wanted to keep my identity secret…ya know? I don't want them to know who I am." He said. "I get it…so you want me to play along and back you up?" asked Videl. "Yes…would you?" asked Lee. "I would be glad to…are we gonna tell hem though?" asked Videl. "I think I should…since I'll be going home anyway." Replied Lee. "That is, after I hang out HERE for awhile Gohan…I HAVE the time machine…" said Videl mischievously. "Dende help us all." Muttered Lee as they made their way back over to Pan, Bura and Pencila.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Pan as she walked up to Lee. "Nothing…nothing at all…" said Lee as he trailed off. Luckily for him, Pan dropped it. "Soooo….who are you people?" asked Videl. "I'm Pan Son." "I'm Bura Briefs." "I'm Pencila Pencil." Videl almost gagged. *Pan SON?! Pencila PENCIL?! That means Pan is…is GOHAN'S KID!!! And Pencila is SHARPENER'S!!! Maybe even Erasa's!!!* "I think…I'm…gonna be…….sick." said Videl as she paled a bit.  
  
"V-Videl-san? You okay?" asked Lee. "Noooo….okay I'm better now…just a bit of shock there." Answered Videl. Pan started paling a bit after that. Did Lee just say…Videl-san? As in my MOM Videl? It could happen, thought Pan. "Um…Pan-chan? You okay?" asked Lee. "I dunno…I'm wondering if I need to get my ears checked cuz I just heard something…something….did you just say Videl-san?" asked Pan. This time it was Lee's turn to pale. "Maybe, maybe not…hehehe…I'm screwed…" muttered Lee. "You better believe you are buddy." Videl muttered back to him. Lee gulped. *Uh oh…*  
  
"I take that as a yes Lee-san?" said Pan innocently. "Ummm……..I'm feeling sick…I think I better go back to CC…or even better back home……" Lee whispered the last part…they still didn't know his secret yet. "You're aren't going ANYWHERE!" yelled Pencila…Lee was REALLY scared now…ALL the girls, even Pan and Videl, were turning on him. "Ummm….I'm scared now." He whispered. "You should be." Said Videl as she smirked at her I-don't-think- anyone-knows-about-it crush. Lee was VERY scared now. "Ya know, I better be going now." Said Lee as he ran off to CC. "COME BACK HERE NOW!!!" yelled all the girls at the same time.  
  
---~*~--- about 6 hours later…dinner! ---~*~---  
  
Lee brought Videl to dinner and somehow, managed to keep from saying her name therefore, no one knew who she was. (A/N- that's a trick…o.O) Everyone accepted Videl, and Bura and Pan had forgotten that Videl had come in a time machine. (A/N- *gasp* what a COINCEDENCE! Funny how things work out…*grins*)  
  
Lee excused himself from the table and went up to his bedroom. Videl wondered why so she waited a few minutes before excusing herself to avoid suspicion. She then headed up the stairs and knocked on his door. She did this without anyone accept Bura knowing. Bura had been suspicious of this girl since she got here. She liked Lee and she didn't want some 'stranger' 'taking' him away. But she decided not to look to much into it.  
  
Videl knocked a few more times before slowly opening the door. She saw Lee sitting on the windowsill, just in a pair of jeans, staring at the moon. She blushed a little but closed the door and walked over to him, sat down next to him, and set her head down on his broad shoulders. This surprised Lee considering he hadn't noticed she was there. His cheeks flushed but he calmed down after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Gohan." Videl whispered in his ear. "Y-Yes?" replied Lee. The way she had said his name…HIS name sent shivers down his spine. "I…I.." she stuttered. "I think I l-love you" Lee barely whispered as he flushed 10 shades of crimson red. "I'm sorry it's just-" "Shhh…it's okay…I…I-I love you too Gohan." Stuttered Videl as both of the teen's faces were equally as red…Lee bent down as their lips caressed. Videl graciously accepted as the kiss deepened. (A/N- No this will NOT be a lemon…I'm 13 for crying out loud!!!) They stayed lip-locked for what seemed like forever for the two…and they enjoyed every minute. Once Lee felt comfortable, he gently slipped his tongue into Videl's mouth. She did the same thing and they continued making out until they heard the doorknob turning. Videl was out of Lee's lap faster than a super saiyan after food. They dusted their selves off and put on an innocent, 'we weren't doing anything' look and looked over at the door to see who it was…  
  
The end…of this chappie at least…sorry to any unsuspecting people who aren't into mushy love stuff (*cough* J-chan *cough*) but I just HAD to do that! ^_^ N E wayz…FF10 is still cool…and this is supposed to be romance so I had to put in that little scene…again, it WILL NOT be a lemon because I'm only 13…so there…^_^ Well, have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	15. Chapter 15

*giggles insanly* I HAVE 96 REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!! ^_^ NE wayz…I'm gad you all like it! I'm honored. *smiles* Thanks for the good luck blue-angel1204! Blitzball is really fun! o.O…long game huh? Oh, and Drunken Gohan, they are quite talented, ne? Door knob turns and…BOOM 'We weren't doing anything…' lol…^_^ glad you enjoyed that part. NE wayz people…I can't believe it…chapter 15 already…^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. DBZ.  
  
J-chan: I. Own. Gohan.  
  
Me: No. You. Don't.  
  
J-chan: Yes. I. Do!  
  
Me: You. Just. Wish. You. Did. *sticks out tongue*  
  
J-chan: Whatver…*sticks out tongue*  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 15!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 15~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"Gohan." Videl whispered in his ear. "Y-Yes?" replied Lee. The way she had said his name…HIS name sent shivers down his spine. "I…I.." she stuttered. "I think I l-love you" Lee barely whispered as he flushed 10 shades of crimson red. "I'm sorry it's just-" "Shhh…it's okay…I…I-I love you too Gohan." Stuttered Videl as both of the teen's faces were equally as red…Lee bent down as their lips caressed. Videl graciously accepted as the kiss deepened. (A/N- No this will NOT be a lemon…I'm 13 for crying out loud!!!) They stayed lip-locked for what seemed like forever for the two…and they enjoyed every minute. Once Lee felt comfortable, he gently slipped his tongue into Videl's mouth. She did the same thing and they continued making out until they heard the doorknob turning. Videl was out of Lee's lap faster than a super saiyan after food. They dusted their selves off and put on an innocent, 'we weren't doing anything' look and looked over at the door to see who it was…  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Lee and Videl were ummm…shocked. Standing at the doorway was…none other than, Son Goku. "Um, hi. I just wanted to say that desert is ready. You two can come down here if you want. C'mon!" said Goku. "Um, ok." Said Lee, still blushing, as he and Videl headed over to the door and back down the stairs.  
  
"What were you two DOING up there, hm?" questioned Krillin suggestively. Videl and Lee's faces flushed deep red. "N-nothing…why do you think t-that?" stuttered an embarrassed Lee. "No reason…it's just you both left and you never know…" answered Krillin, still smirking evilly. "Give them a break Krillin!" ordered Bulma. "Sorry…I was just having a little fun…I mean it's been YEARS since I've got the chance to be evil, Bulma. Gimme a break. Geez." Stated Krillin. *You're telling ME Krillin…why am I ALWAYS the victim of your evil teasing anyway?* "Well go on and sit down if you like." Said the lady next to the adult Gohan. Lee was started because that's the first time he had heard her voice. Lee and Videl took the invitation and sat down.  
  
Videl was surprised because she knew how much 'Lee' could eat…and he's barely eating anything…she decided this wasn't the best place to point that out though. Lee was eating about as much as he thought normal for a human.  
  
*Dende this is tough…this is sooo good and I can't eat much…maybe I should tell them now…I can't lie forever.* "Um, I have something to, erm, say real quick." Said Lee as he gave Videl a look and stood up from his chair. "You see, I haven't EXACTLY been telling the ENTIRE truth to you people while I've been here…" Everyone stared. "Meaning?" said Pan. "Meaning there's a few minor details that have slightly altered in my visit." He said. "Translation please?" asked Bura. "I lied…in a way." Stated Lee flatly. "Oh.." said Bura. "Why?" "Because…do you REALLY think I'm gonna go and tell a bunch of COMPLETE STRANGERS my name, where I came from and stuff like that?" asked Lee. "Maybe…it's not like we were mean or anything!" said Pan defensively. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I never said that, I'm just saying I have ALWAYS been told by…'someone' not to share such info." Said Lee. " 'Someone'? Someone as in who?" asked Bulma, now curios. "Ummm….someone…"was all Lee said in return. "….." "Okay, okay! You people sure are edgy! It was…hehehe….B-B-Bulma…eheheh…" said Lee quickly. Bulma was startled. "M- me?" she asked. "Naw! The Easter Bunny…yes you…in a way…" answered Lee sarcastically. "Easter Bunny? Anyway, what do you mean 'in a way'?" asked Bulma. "That ties into the I haven't been telling the whole, complete truth." He said. Everyone, except Videl, was quite confused at this point. "You see, I come from, wait a sec, you there, how old are you?" asked Lee, pointing too his future self. "Um, 36." He answered. "Okay then, my friend and I…" Lee said pointing to Videl. "…are from 20 years in the past." He finished as almost everyone in the room either fainted, stated laughing uncontrollably, or just kept staring. "Yup." Videl added. "Meaning…y-y-you, you're?" stuttered Pan. Lee just grinned. "I'm…I bet'cha 20 zeni she knows who we are." Said Lee to Videl. "I agree." Stated Videl. "You're…me aren't you." Said the adult Gohan to Lee. "BINGO! What are we going to give him Videl-san?" said Lee sarcastically. Pan, Trunks, Bura, Goten, Marron, and just about everyone else started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Goku, clueless. Adult Gohan was still in shock. The lady next to him just started giggling. "How about a chance at door #1 OR A BRAND NEW….ummm….potted flower?" added Videl looking at a potted daisy sitting in the middle of the large table. That only made everyone laugh harder…if that's possible. "Hehehe…y-y-you…f-f-f-funny heeheeheehee!!!" said Goten in between laughs thinking about how this was his grumpy old brother 20 years ago…and with an, ahem, 'slightly' different personality. "Really? Me so special…" said Lee with mock superiority. "Yes you are special.." added Videl sarcastically. "HEY!" Lee retorted.  
  
"So, all this time, you've REALLY been my dad 20 years younger?" asked Pan. "Yup." Answered Lee, or should I say Gohan. (A/N- I'm so evil…all this name- changing…Teen Gohan will be Gohan and his future self will be Adult Gohan. But just to make this more confusing, when someone talks to them, they will both be called Gohan…Confusing but you'll get it eventually…^_^) "That's…….disturbing.." said Pan. "Is it ever." Replied Gohan. "That is…quite disturbing." Added in Adult Gohan. "This is just too ironic. By the way, what are you two doing here anyway?" said the 'Adult Gohan's wife'. "Well, as you know, I got here by some freakishly-strange portal of some sort." Said Gohan. "And I got here in a time machine. I came to 'retrieve' Gohan cuz everyone else was too lazy too get off their butts and come along …oh well…who needs them anyway? Anyways, that's why I'm here." Stated Videl. "Interesting." Said Bulma. "Too lazy, huh?!" yelled Krillin. Videl just shot him a glare and said, "Yes, to darn LAZY!" Krillin returned her glare as everyone began quietly laughing.  
  
"Well, I say it's bedtime!" said Chichi. "I say its not." Muttered Gohan to Videl. Videl smirked at this and they went upstairs. "Ahh man!" complained Trunks. "But Mooom!!! We're adults! Why do we have to go to bed?" asked Goten. "Because I'm your mother and Bulma is Trunks' and we said so." Replied Chichi. "You too Bura and Pan. I'm assuming Marron as well, you three should head on to bed." Said Bulma. They all headed off to bed.  
  
Up in Gohan's room, Videl followed him in. "So, where were we?" asked Videl. "Let me think…oh yea, we at the part where I do…this." Said Gohan as he walks over and continues he kiss with Videl.One thing led to another and that night, they became one. Afterwards, she began whispering little phrases to her love. Before she knew it, Gohan had drifted off into dreamland. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you Son Gohan. You sleep well." Videl got up off of the bed and got on the floor. *Dende I love him. I just don't want to scare him…at least he feels the same for me…I wonder what my father would do if he found out? No need to think of that now…it's best just to not think of it…*  
  
TADA!!!! I had to add that at the end. Sorry, there was lemon potential but I couldn't bring myself to it. Just imagine what happened yourself…it would probably be more interesting than what I could come up with. Well I hope you liked it! ^_^ Don't forget to R/R!!! Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* 


	16. Chapter 16

Soooo…..did you like chappie 15? I hope so…I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!! Well, sorry if this fic confuses anyone…I tend to be a confusing person…ne wayz, onto explanation time…-sits in a chair and acts like a kinder garden teacher- fist of all, thanx for the compliments…they're what keep my self-esteem up. Two, no, they havn't said V-chan marries Gohan-san. Three, that's not it…we keep it going forever and EVER!!! MUAHAHAHHAAA!!!!! Ahem, anywayz…thanx!!! Your stories are cool Goku's Daughter!!! Hehhe…Fourth of all, (is that even a phrase? IT IS NOW!!!) I will keep writing! It's a never-ending cycle!!! HAHAHHA!!! Fifth of all (o.O) glad you liked the Easter Bunny thing! Now, on to bigger and better typing…such as chapter 16…  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what J-chan….  
  
J-chan: Wha?  
  
Me: I don't DBZ.  
  
J-chan:…that's nice…  
  
Me: Guess what else!  
  
J-chan: Wha?  
  
Me: You own Gohan…*cough* ::mumbles:: or so you think…  
  
J-chan: Of COURSE I DO!!!!  
  
Me: Oh, and guess what J-chan!  
  
J-chan: WHAT C-CHAN?!?!? WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!??!  
  
Me: ….o.O….I just wanted to say I was starting the fic now….  
  
J-chan: …………  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
'…' indicates speech trough a bond  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 16!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 16~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Up in Gohan's room, Videl followed him in. "So, where were we?" asked Videl. "Let me think…oh yea, we at the part where I do…this." Said Gohan as he walks over and continues he kiss with Videl. One thing led to another and that night, they bonded and became one. Afterwards, she began whispering little phrases to her love. Before she knew it, Gohan had drifted off into dreamland. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you Son Gohan. You sleep well." Videl got up off of the bed and got on the floor. *Dende I love him. I just don't want to scare him…at least he feels the same for me…I wonder what my father would do if he found out? No need to think of that now…it's best just to not think of it…*  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Videl woke up with Gohan's strong arms wrapped around her waist. *either one, he woke up in the middle of the night; or two, he just happened to wrap his arms around my unconsciously….either is fine with me….* Videl squirmed to get out of his strong hold…which was no easy task…and this wasn't EXACTLY what she wanted everyone in the house to see if they walked in. She failed terribly. *It's looks like I must resort to drastic measures!* She leaned down and planted a kiss on Gohan's lips. * That did the trick* Videl smirked to herself. Gohan was up…  
  
Gohan got up. "Gomen Videl-san." He muttered when he saw that she had been trying to get him up. "No prob!" she replied. "We should go ahead and get ready Videl, we don't want any suspicion." Said Gohan. "Yea…I think we should go home soon…I mean, we have school TOMARROW!!!" mentioned Videl. "WHAT THE?! WE DO?!" shouted Gohan. "Shhh…yea we do…we should go back tonight if possible." Said Videl. "Oh, sorry. That'll work…well, I'm gonna get dressed now. Videl walked into the bathroom to give him his privacy. (A/N- These are BIG ROOMS! Remember, this is CC…they have their own bathrooms!!! ^^) Videl came out in a pair of loose white pants and an over- sized navy-blue, short-sleeved shirt. (A/N- She had some capsules with her clothes in them) Gohan had changed into his blue jeans and white tee shirt. "Shall we?" asked Gohan, gesturing to the door. "We shall." Said Videl as they headed down-stairs.  
  
"G'morning early birds! How was your sleep?" asked Bulma in a perky voice. "Umm…just…nifty Bulma-san…" answered Gohan sleepily. "Yea…it 'twas 'shpiffy marvilus'…." Answered Videl sarcastically. "We decided we should go home soon…" stated Gohan. "How soon? As in one week soon? As in one day soon? As in soon soon?" asked Pan. "As in now soon." Replied Videl. "Aw man! Why so soon?" asked Bura. "Because well, we have SCHOOL tomorrow and they're probably wondering why I disappeared off of the face of the planet…" answered Gohan. "Oh well, it was fun having you two here!" said Chichi. "It was great being here! Oh and ummm…would you mind…if we had breakfast first?" asked Gohan timidly. Everyone sweat dropped. "Sure hun…no prob!" answered Bulma. Gohan flashed a classic Son( grin and Videl just laughed. "Bulma and I will go ahead and start it…you saiyans sure can pack a lot of food in there, I swear, you're bottomless pits!" stated Chichi. Chichi and Bulma began the quest for making a saiyan-worthy breakfast.  
  
"THAT WAS GREAT!!! Thanks for the meal! We better go, right Videl?" complimented Bulma and Chichi then asked Videl. "Yea, we probably should…" answered Videl. Everyone followed Gohan and Videl outside to where the time machine was brought out. "I-I'll m-m-miss y-you g-g-g-guys…" choked out Gohan. Videl quietly reassured her new mate that everything would be okay. "Bye brat!" said Vegeta. "G-goodbye your shortness!" yelled Gohan. "Hmph…if you weren't leaving I would make you pay for that…" shouted Vegeta. Everyone else said their goodbyes as the two bonded teens got into the time machine and launched it.  
  
"They bonded." Stated Vegeta flatly. "Huh? How do YOU know?" asked Yamcha. "Because I'm not a foolish, moronic idiot such as yourself. I can tell things such as bonding…I AM then prince of all saiyans…" spat out Vegeta. "Prince of saiyans my foot…" mumbled Bulma under her breath.  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
Everyone turned from the tv in CC to find the time machine back in the front yard. "Yay! Videl and Gohan are back!" yelled little 3-year-old Marron. Everyone rushed out to greet the. Videl looked over to see a very peeved Bulma. 'Uh oh Gohan…Bulma's mad at me!!!' 'Why?' 'Well, I kinda told her I would come straight back…or...more like she told me too…I never agreed though…' 'Oh…well, I'm here for you…I have my ways…I wont let her hurt you…hehehhe' 'SHUTTUP!' 'Hey hey! Just helping…' "I thought you were coming straight back Videl. Why didn't you?" asked Bulma. "Well, um…I uh…forgot?" lied Videl. "Yea, yea…whatever….I don't believe ya kiddo but who cares? Gohan's back now! I'm thrilled that you BOTH made it back safely!" chirped Bulma. Videl and Gohan smiled…Videl relieved that Bulma wasn't going to kill her. 'See Videl? Wasn't a prob at all!' 'Your lucky I'm not going to hurt you…' 'I'm shaking in my boots V-chan…^^' 'You just be quiet while I'm giving the urge of hurting you a second thought…' 'I'll shuttup now…' 'Good idea…'  
  
Vegeta began eyeing the two teens with interest. He smirked when he noticed something…different about Videl's ki….as if…something…happened on their little…trip…  
  
Oooo!!! What is our evil little Veggie-chan thinking NOW? Guess…I bet you can figure it out…I left it a cliffy because there's more than one thought in my mind…well, I hope ya liked it! It wont be much longer but there's at least one, maybe two chappies left…I dunno…thnx for all comments and KEEP ON REVIEWING!!! Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	17. The REAL Chapter 17

My gawsh…I sure have allota reviews…this makes C-chan very happy!!! Yes, Veggie will…^^ NO one insults Veggie without him doing something about it…to some extent…you about to find out! ^^ Sorry, being the blonde that I am, I hit refresh so it posted twice…and the fact that I don't know how to delete chappies without deleting the whole story…no offence to other blondes, I just…have my moments…since peeps have reviewed the Chapter 17, I'll just make this chappie 18 even though it's REALLY Chpater 17 since you can only review a chapter once…and J-chan, thou shalt not lose Gohan toys…and Zen will come…ahem *nervous laugh*…eventually…I like that line too…gotta love the almighty short one…^_^ hehehe…you peeps are thmart! ^^ Thanx Shio! I'll be sure to THANK J-CHAN!!! THANX J-CHAN! ^^; Glad you like my story! ^_~ Hope you all enjoy this chappie!!!!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Okies, to get THIS over with, C-chan no own DBZ….okay, with THAT out of the way, guess what J-chan! ^^  
  
J-chan: No…not this again…WHAT IS IT NOW?!  
  
Me: o.O…grumpy…I was a carhop at Sonic today from 8:00am-4:00pm today….it was…tiring…  
  
J-chan: I am not…that's great…I bet it was…  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
'…' indicates speech through a bond  
  
Heh… ON TO CHAPTER 17!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 17~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
"They bonded." Stated Vegeta flatly. "Huh? How do YOU know?" asked Yamcha. "Because I'm not a foolish, moronic idiot such as yourself. I can tell things such as bonding…I AM then prince of all saiyans…" spat out Vegeta. "Prince of saiyans my foot…" mumbled Bulma under her breath.  
  
_~~~*~~~_  
  
Vegeta began eyeing the two teens with interest. He smirked when he noticed something…different about Videl's ki….as if…something…happened on their little…trip…  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Vegeta decided that he would let the brats find out in their own…he still couldn't believe the Spawn-o-Kakarot #1 found a mate and bonded…he's…16…if Karorat's mate were to find out, she'd probably flip…WAY- TO-GO BRAT-O-KAKORAT!!! I didn't know the boy had it in him…bonding and then getting this weakling pregnant…the little thing has quite a strong ki, I'm surprised no one has noticed it yet…Vegeta just shot Gohan an evil look and went off to train.  
  
'What's eating him?' 'Don't mind him Videl…he's always like this…something is ALWAYS eating him…or so it seems…'  
  
All of a sudden, a small mini-Goku launched himself at his unsuspecting older brother. "Niichan!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled 7- year-old Goten at the top of his lungs. "Ow! Hehhe…nice to see you too squirt! How have you and mom been?" asked Gohan, rubbing his now-sore ears. "We been good! We missed you though! Kaasan says you need to make up ALL your studies that you missed when you were on your trip." Replied little Goten. "Oh darn…I hoped she had forgotten…" Gohan mumbled under his breath.  
  
Soon enough, Videl said she had to go home. They said their goodbyes but Gohan INSISTED on walking Videl home. Chichi followed them and sent Goten over to Trunks' to keep him busy. "Um ma, I got something to tell you…" said Gohan in an almost-whisper. "What sweetie?" asked Chichi. "…Will I be expecting grandchildren?" she finished, without the slightest clue that she was right. Gohan didn't know what to say so he just didn't say anything. This confused Chichi but she decided she would question her son later on. She left her son to walk Videl wherever they were going.  
  
Gohan declared that he would take Videl to the doctor's office…just for a FRIENDLY (A/N- *cough* pregnancy *cough* test *cough*) visit. He took her in to the big office and asked for a doctor. Dr. Bob (A/N- That was for you Deanna! *evil smirk*) walked into the room and said, "I will be your doctor. Is there any particular reason for this appointment or is this just a check-up?" "Um…well, we wanted to know if you could check to see if Videl here is…um…" Gohan blushes. "…p-p-pregnant." He finished, now 11 significant shades of red. "Why sure I can! Videl, huh? Aren't you Hercule daughter?" he asked. This made Videl nervous. "Um…yes I am." She answered. "Aren't you only like 16?" asked Dr. Bob. This REALLY got Videl's nerves shook-up. He decided not to question his patient any further and started the test. (A/N- I don't know how these work so I'll just skip it. ^^) Videl paled and Gohan fainted. The test said positive…Videl was now pregnant…and carrying Gohan's child!  
  
They got to the front door and knocked. Perkins, the butler, answered the door. "Miss Videl! There you are! Your father has been worried sick about you-" was all the poor butler could say before he was harshly shoved out of the way by a peeved Hercule. "VIDEL! Where have you been?! And who is this boy?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOYS?!?!?!" screamed Hercule. "It's a secret, this is Gohan, and whatever you said doesn't matter anymore." Snapped Videl. 'Videl? Wasn't that a tad harsh? Won't that get you into trouble?' 'Gohan, trust me, he deserves it! If I get into trouble, I can always live with you!' 'I would love that and all…but we're still 16 so he can legally say no.' 'Oh well…I'll run away!' 'That wont work, love…they'll track us down and put us in jail!' 'No Gohan-chan, they wont. You just have an over-reactive imagination!' 'Whatever you say….' "-DEL!! VIDEL!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!" shouted Hercule. "Oh, sorry daddy." Apologized Videl.  
  
"…Ummm….I have something to tell you." Said Videl timidly. "What sweetie?" asked Hercule, now slightly concerned. "I…think you should…sit down for this." Whispered Videl to her father. Now Hercule was REALLY freaked-out. They walked into the large mansion, Hercule on one couch, Videl and Gohan on the couch facing it. Hercule ordered Gohan to leave but Videl insisted that he stay. Gohan unnoticeably slipped his hand into Videl's to insure his support. Videl was terrified.  
  
They sat there and stared at each other for awhile before Videl spoke up. "Daddy…I'm….how do I say this…I'm…p-pregnant!" Videl quickly whispered and closed her eyes and waited for a response. And boy did she get one! "You're WHAT?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT HERCULE HAD SUNK DOWN THIS LOW?! This is a disgrace! WHAT TRAMP did this to my baby girl?!" screamed the egotistical moron Hercule. 'Do you mind if I KILL HIM Videl?' 'I can't believe him! He called you a tramp!' "What would you do if I said….it's a secret good ol' papa?" asked Videl. "Then I would say, YOU BETTER TELL ME!!" shouted the walking afro that we all know and hate. "Me." Said Gohan simply, glaring daggers into so called "World Champion". "You what?" asked Hercule, now confused because his small brain capacity couldn't comprehend the fact that Gohan was answering his question. "Well, genius, I was answering your question. You asked who the father was and I answered…and I am NOT a tramp thank you very much!" snapped Gohan. "You? Videl, this little WEAKLING? You're expecting ME to be related to some little SHRIMP?!" yelled Hercule. "I am not a weakling…" answered Gohan simply. "Oh yea?" asked Hercule. "Yea! And if you don't believe me, we can test it." Taunted Gohan. "How so?" asked Hercule, confused once more. "By having a public match. If I win, I get to marry Videl, I can see my own child, and I get the JOY and HONOR of publically embarrassing you." Answered Gohan flatly. (A/N- I know, I know…Gohan WOULDN'T say that but in this fic, he's sarcastic for the sake of Videl- chan and my sanity…. ) "Okay then…" said Hercule, carefully hiding his fright of this boy. He had a bad feeling if Videl chose him, and his resemblance to the Gold Fighter, that this kid could mean trouble.  
  
Gohan told Videl to come with him, much to Hercule's dismay, to go to CC and break the news to his mom. This scared both Videl and Gohan. They headed there and really began thinking. 'Gohan, I am only 16 and carrying your child…I've only known who for a little while and didn't know I even loved you till just recently…I'm..confused…what…what am I going to do about school? I-I can't do this Gohan' Videl held onto Gohan's arm for dear life and cried. 'It's going to be okay hun. I'll protect you.' 'But Gohan, within weeks, people will be able to tell that I'm pregnant. They'll know!' 'Shhh…don't worry…whatever happens, I'm here for you.' 'Thanks Gohan…you don't know how much that means to me.' 'I love you Videl…hey, we're here. We will just say it…they'll know soon enough and it's best to hear it from us.' 'Okay Gohan…you tell them though, okay?'  
  
The two jittery teens walked up to the door of Capsule Corp. and rang the doorbell. Gohan was scared out of his mind. Bulma opened the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. When she noticed the terrified look on their faces, it worried her. "What are you two doing here? Weren't you taking Videl home Gohan?" asked Bulma. "Well, you see…" he was getting increasingly nervous. "…Bulma-san, we have some….news that we think you and my mother should know…"  
  
Well, I have a few more chappies left…I don't know HOW MANY but I know I'm almost done. I hope you liked it….R/R and you just might get the chapters out quicker…but I'm a busy girl so I can't guarantee anything…okies then…my email addys are saiyanbrat@princess-chelsea.com and c-chan@fangirl.org. Have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!! I'm HYPER MUAHAHAA!!!!!! SNICKERS!!! WHOOPEE!!! I'm high on a Snickers( bar and Coca-Cola(!!!! *laugh insanely* No not really…but I did just have a bottle of Coke and a Snickers so I AM VERY HYPER!!!! ^^ Anywayz, thanx 4 all the reviews!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! *hugs Gohan toy* I wuv Gohan…*giggles and passes out*  
  
J-chan: ……GOHAN IS MINE!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU- wait a sec…C-chan? Are you okay?  
  
Disclaimer: *giggles insanely* *looks in cupped hands* * looks around* …I don't own DBZ…* looks around* …but don't tell anyone… *giggles insanely once more*  
  
J-chan: nutcase…o.O  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
_~~~*~~~_ indicates change of dimension  
  
'…' indicates speech through a bond  
  
ABC… easy as 123…ah simple as Do Re Mi…blah blah blah…. ON TO CHAPTER 18!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
The two jittery teens walked up to the door of Capsule Corp. and rang the doorbell. Gohan was scared out of his mind. Bulma opened the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. When she noticed the terrified look on their faces, it worried her. "What are you two doing here? Weren't you taking Videl home Gohan?" asked Bulma. "Well, you see…" he was getting increasingly nervous. "…Bulma-san, we have some….news that we think you and my mother should know…"  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Gohan?" asked Chichi as she joined the group standing in the door. "Gohan, what do you have to tell us?" asked Bulma. "Um…I think we should…sit down for this…" mumbled Gohan. "Okay hun…" replied Bulma.  
  
They walked over and sat down on the big comfy couches in the living room of Capsule Corp. "Where should we start?" Gohan asked Videl. "How about straight to the point! Gohan, sweetie, what do you have to say? Will I be expecting grandchildren?" said Chichi, the last part with enthusiasm…without a clue as to how right she was. Gohan paled a bit and Videl was, well, shocked! 'How does she know Gohan?!' 'Videl, she doesn't…she's been teasing me about that since I was 13…she's obsessed…wont she be surprised when I tell her to get out the crib…she just might have a heart-attack…so we better say it lightly and carefully…' "Mom…V-V-Videl is…" Gohan started. "Videl is what sweetie?" asked Chichi. "…she's…pregnant…" mumbled Gohan quickly and just loud enough for the two woman to hear. "Videl is what?!" Chichi practically yelled. "I'm almost scared to ask who the dad is…" said Bulma. Gohan cleared his throat and started looking around and whistling innocently. 'It wuz'n me…' 'Gohan…' 'I'm okay…we better tell them now, ne?' 'Yea…YOU should shouldn't you?' 'Shuttup' "Gohan? You still there?" asked Chichi. "Eh heh heh heh…I'm hungry!" said Gohan. "…" "…" "…" was the three girls reply. "Gohan…" said Chichi sternly. "Yes mommy?" Gohan said sweetly, hoping to lessen the blow. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Gohan cringed, he KNEW he was dead now. "I'M SO HAPPY!!! I'M PRACTICALLY A GRANDMOTHER ALREADY!!!!!" Chichi finished. Gohan and Videl just stared in disbelief as Bulma joined Chichi in her rejoicing and wedding plans as well as plans for the baby. "Either one: my mom has gone insane, or two: I'm really unconcious somewhere and this is all a dream…" mumbled Gohan as Videl nodded in agreement.  
  
As things couldn't any more complicated, Vegeta decided to stroll on in. (A/N- Okay, maybe STROLL isn't the BEST word but oh well…) "What are you inferior brats doing here? AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING WOMAN?!" screamed Vegeta, ticked because his training had been interrupted by the loud laughing and screaming. "EHEHEAAA!!!! HAHAHAA!!! They hehehe th-th-they are here b-b-because hehehe because they had to tell us something! Guess what Vegeta! Videl is pregnant! Isn't that wonderful?" exclaimed Bulma in an exited voice. "You mean THAT is what all this racket is about? I could've told you THAT! I've known that since Videl and Gohan stepped out of that darned time contraption of yours!" shouted Vegeta. "How?" asked Bulma. "Because, I could sense the energy of the bonding and I felt a tiny ki inside Videl…I'm NOT an idiot like you onna!" snapped Vegeta. "Oh…AND I AM NOT AN IDIOT SHORTY!" yelled Bulma, now insulted. "Whatever…I'm going back to my training…you stupid humans aren't worth my time…well, Gohan isn't all human BUT HE STILL ISN'T WORTH MY TIME!" shouted Vegeta as he turned and walked away, back to his training room.  
  
"Hey ma, what are we going to do about Videl? I mean, it wont be a secret for long and we still have school!" mentioned Gohan. "I'm not sure…but all I know is you need to get married!" stated Chichi firmly. "Okay, okay… sure, but still-" said Gohan before Vegeta interrupted, "According to the Saiyan side of this, they already are married." "Hey, I thought you were training." Said Gohan. "Hmph...I was, but then I heard what they said and I have to share with you inferiors…there's some things you must know…" retorted Vegeta. "How are they already married almighty one?" asked Bulma sarcastically. "According to Saiyan tradition, bonding is like that of marriage here on the giant mud-ball of a rock that you call your home planet. Since they have bonded, technically, they have married in your little earthling terms." Said Vegeta matter-a-factly.  
  
"That isn't enough! I don't want my baby boy and Videl walking around with a child when they aren't legally married!" protested Chichi. "Hmph." Was all Vegeta said as he walked back out of the room. "On the wedding plans!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I was thinking…once you and Videl are married, she could always live with us, considering I highly doubt that her father and the press will take it lightly." Said Chichi. "We've already told Hercule…but you're right." Said Gohan. "Well, while you and Bulma talk this out, mind if Videl and I take a walk?" Gohan asked his mother. "Sure, go ahead sweetie. Have fun!" answered Chichi as she winked suggestively at her son. Gohan blushed because he knew what his mom was hinting. 'Eww….my mom has a sick mind…' 'What?' 'Don't worry about it…lets go.' 'Okay.' The two headed out the door to leave the two romance-obsessed woman to talk about their wedding and soon-to-be-born baby.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked in a comfortable silence around the park. It was one of those sappy moments that make you feel all warm and bubbly inside. It was normal enough until, as always, something must ruin the moment. Lurking in the shadows (A/N- dum di dummmm!!!!) was….someone. (A/N- ^^;;;) Gohan heard his name being whispered so naturally, he turned around. And boy was he surprised. It was….Zen! (A/N- now ya happy J-chan?)  
  
"Nice to see you Gohan-san. How have you been all these years huh?" asked Zen. Gohan being the adorably-clueless son of Goku that he is, he frankly didn't quite remember this girl. After a minute, something sparked in Gohan's eyes and he lit up. Zen was thrilled! He remembered her! "I know you! You're that girl that works at Pizza Hut right?" exclaimed Gohan. Videl fell down laughing because she knew that he was being dead serious when he said that…that's what made it so funny. Zen was dumbfounded then hurt. "What are you talking about? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME YOU IDIOT?!?!" screamed Zen as her ki rose dramatically. To be blunt, this slightly scared Gohan and made Videl stop mid-laugh and stand up. "Uh…am I supposed to? Due to the current circumstances, I'm assuming that you aren't the girl from Pizza Hut huh?" said Gohan cluelessly. "No kidding." Said Zen flatly as she continued powering up. In one swift movement, Zen fazed out and appeared behind Videl and knocked the unsuspecting teen temporarily unconscious. "Videl?!" Gohan yelled in surprise and shock.  
  
"Now, getting down to business Gohan." Said Zen in a frightening tone. "What did you do? How am I supposed to know you anyway?" said Gohan, now hurt that she would knock out his mate and then expect to just sit down and talk, maybe have a cup of tea. "Hm…I am surprised that you could forget me…but then again…you never know…think, say, 10 years ago. Can you remember anything, different about that year?" asked Zen. "Well, I found Icarus…and I got kidnapped by Garlic Jr. …ummm….and some other stuff." Said Gohan, unaware of the true meaning of this conversation. Zen stared… "Ummm….are you SURE there wasn't anything else?" hinted Zen. "Oh yea! I met this girl in the park and we played…it was fun. Don't know where she went…" said Gohan as he pondered the girl's whereabouts. "What would you do if I said I was the little girl Zen?" asked Zen. "Then I would throw back my head and laugh." Stated Gohan plainly as he plastered the classic Son( grin on his face. "You truly are a moron Gohan…well I am Zen and if you laugh, then I will blow the girl to kingdom come." Said Zen in a deadly serious tone. This creeped Gohan out so he just nodded. *gulp...she's scary…* "Y- You're…Zen?" Gohan asked din a small, quiet voice. Zen nodded her head to say yes, she was. "Why are you here?" he asked, less scared of her now. "I came to get you! I missed you so I decided I would come back…who needs this stupid planet anyway?" said Zen. "Ummm….me." replied Gohan.  
  
Just as that was said, all the Z-fighters appeared. Videl stirred and woke up to find her mate next to that strange lady and all the rest of the group walking there…she was well, confused. Zen shot a look at Videl and feeling threatened, she walked over and placed her foot on Videl's stomach and pressed lightly, thoroughly freaking Gohan out. "What are you doing you idiot?" Gohan yelled at Zen while she simply smirked. "If you wont come voluntarily my friend, I will have to kill your little friend here." Stated Zen. When Vegeta decided to speak up, "I wouldn't do that if your planning on taking Brat-o-Kakorat with you…killing the girl will kill the brat as well." This caught everyone off guard giving Vegeta the feeling of control. Gohan shot Vegeta a glare that said: Don't you dare tell them why…or I will personally kill you. Vegeta decided to leave it at that…not because of Gohan's threat, just because…JUST BECAUSE!!! "Zen, I'm warning you….leave Videl alone…" Gohan said in a low, threatening tone. Zen didn't' notice the seriousness and just stepped a little harder. "Stop it…now." He continued. "What Gohan? This?" asked Zen as she continued the torture.  
  
Gohan couldn't take it, it was his child that was about to be smashed into little pieces so he attacked. He lunged at Zen and hit her in the stomach. This caught Zen off guard so she fell to the ground. Videl sat up and moved away, shocked that Zen would just attack her for no apparent reason. She was relieved that the baby wasn't to far into the development or that would have been WORSE news! Zen stood up just to have Gohan uppercut her in the jaw. Zen couldn't believe that Gohan, her FRIEND Gohan was attacking her. Had she gone to far? Did this girl mean THAT much to him? She caught his next attack and ATTEMPTED to calm him down but that…seemed quite impossible. "Gohan? What's wrong?" asked Zen, now unsure if he was still her friend. "You could have killed her." Said Gohan in well…a not-Gohan voice. "But-" she started. "No…" he interrupted. Zen was peeved. She had come all this way just to have him attack her and refuse explanations.  
  
The Z-fighters were…VERY confused…wasn't this that girl looking for Gohan before they sent Videl to get him?  
  
Videl got up and broke up the fight. 'What are you doing Videl?' 'I don't want you fighting her…it very well may be your battle but you're my mate and she's trying to take you away…if it gets to rough, you can help if you REALLY want to…^^' 'Heh heh…I guess…' Videl walked up to Zen and glared daggers to her. Zen didn't know why this weakling was challenging her…oh well, she could kill her once and for all and still get Gohan! Videl walked up to Zen and looked her strait in the eye. "If you wanna fight…fight me." Videl calmly stated. Zen replied, "Bring it on."  
  
And thus the battle for Gohan begins!!! Hey! This is my longest chappie yet! I got to 5 pages! YAY!!!! ^^ Well, it will be over soon. –crowd cheers- ….^^ Anyway…hope ya like it! And the Zen part is dedicated to J-chan…^^ luv ya! Anyway, I thinking keyword: THINKING of maybe…keyword: MAYBE making a sequel or something…but I'm not sure if I can…it wouldn't be very long but oh well…Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry J-chan…no guaranties I'm afraid…I know, Gohan is yours but Videl needs to BORROW *cough* him for my ficcie…Chapter 19…wow…well, as I said, I'm thinking about a sequel or something…anywayz, thanks 4 the REVEIWS!!!! ^_^ Gosh, 135 reveiws…this makes the C-chan happy…*sings* -My, my, this here Anikan guy, may be Vader someday later now he's just a small fry! But he left his home and kissed his mommie goodbye saying, "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi! Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!"- ehehehee…I just hadda let that out…^^;;;….C-chan feels better now…^_^  
  
Disclaimer: The C-chan does not own DBZ…  
  
J-chan: …  
  
Me: This greatly saddens the C-chan…  
  
J-chan: Now now, C-chan, what have I told you about eating the wrapper of the Snickers bar…you're supposed to eat the candy, not the wrapper…it's bad for you  
  
Me: huh? Aww man! Oh wellz, the C-chan beez going to get a coke…*reckless grin*  
  
J-chan: ………………why do I even try?  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
'…' indicates speech through a bond  
  
ABC… easy as 123…ah simple as Do Re Mi…blah blah blah…. ON TO CHAPTER 19!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 19~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Videl got up and broke up the fight. 'What are you doing Videl?' 'I don't want you fighting her…it very well may be your battle but you're my mate and she's trying to take you away…if it gets to rough, you can help if you REALLY want to…^^' 'Heh heh…I guess…' Videl walked up to Zen and glared daggers to her. Zen didn't know why this weakling was challenging her…oh well, she could kill her once and for all and still get Gohan! Videl walked up to Zen and looked her strait in the eye. "If you wanna fight…fight me." Videl calmly stated. Zen replied, "Bring it on."  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Videl was nervous… 'Okay….I can do this…just beat the crud out of her, then-' 'Videl…' 'Oh eh, sorry…^^;' Videl walked up to Zen and they stared each other down. Videl took the first shot at Zen and flew up above Zen and elbowed the other in the back. Zen took this time to turn around and punch Videl hard in the face. Videl felt her face then continued her assault on the other girl. Zen was smirking. She knew this girl was no match for her in her current condition…her opponent was slowing by the minute.  
  
Gohan was getting fidgety as the battle progressed. *I don't know if this is such a great idea…I mean, Videl is not in the proper condition for fighting…SHE'S PREGNANT FOR DENDE'S SAKE!!!* He kept himself calm by thinking about that Videl had given him permission to interfere at any given time…well…sorta…  
  
Videl was struggling as time passed. *I don't know if I can beat her…I could if I wasn't pregnant…DARN YOU GOHAN!!! Why can't he choose to interfere…ermmm…right about…now? My ego will go down if I TELL him to…please Gohan…HURRY UP!* Zen was happy…this was too easy! She had a feeling she would be finished in no time at all.  
  
As the battle continued, the Z-Fighters just couldn't keep their questions to themselves…it was killing them! "Um, Gohan? What is going on?" asked Yamcha. Gohan was caught off guard; they hadn't really said anything till now. "Ummm….zenismyfriendfromtenyearsagoandsheisattackingvidelbecauseilikevidelmo rethanherandsheisjealoussosheistryingtokillvidelandvidelispregnantsoitisnota goodideabutsheisstubbornsoitishopelessandthisiskillingme." Gohan said all in one breath. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Gohan, how had he managed to say all that in one breath…and for that matter, what DID he say?! Gohan shook his head at them. "I SAID, something…I don't feel like repeating!" said Gohan, he didn't want to say all that over again! (A/N- Hey! Would you? HM?! I didn't think so….) "Um, mind saying that, maybe, A BILLION time slower Gohan? Please?" asked Krillin. "No!" Gohan replied. "Why not?" asked Tien. "I know why." Said Vegeta cockily, he had extra-sensitive hearing and the PREGNANT part had stuck out like a sore thumb to him. "If you tell them, I will kill you." Whispered Gohan to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. "Why brat? Something in there you don't want them to know? They'll find out eventually…" Gohan glared and Vegeta just continued smirking.  
  
The conversation was interrupted when….someone walked out…she said:  
  
???#1: …*sings* -My, my, this here Anikan guy, may be Vader someday later now he's just a small fry! But he left his home and kissed his mommie goodbye saying, "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi! Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!"-  
  
???#2: Shuttup!  
  
???#1: Aww…I was just having fun…  
  
Gohan: What are you doing in this fic?  
  
???#1: BECAUSE!!! I AM C-CHAN!!! MUAHAHHAA!!! I'm the author…I can do things like this…  
  
???#2: And I am J-chan…how does C-chan talk me into this?!  
  
C-chan: *grins evilly*  
  
Vegeta: Can you leave the fic now? No, YOU WILL LEAVE THIS FIC NOW!!!  
  
C-chan: NO! Besides I can THIS!  
  
Vegeta: ?!?!?!  
  
C-chan: *points wand at Vegeta and his armor turns into a pink tutu*  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone Else: HAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: ARGH!!!  
  
C-chan: HA!  
  
J-chan: ……..can I have Gohan now?  
  
Videl: NO!  
  
Zen: *hits Videl*  
  
Videl: OW!  
  
J-chan: GO ZEN!!!! KILL VIDEL!!!  
  
Zen: ^_^ Okay  
  
C-chan: We better go now….bye  
  
J-chan: Yea…Bye Gohan! *smiles at Gohan*  
  
Gohan: *now scared* umm…yea  
  
C-chan: *reluctantly fixes Vegeta's tutu back to armor* There…bye *disappears into smoke*  
  
J-chan: Yea…bye! *disappears into smoke*  
  
Everything continued as normal from there on as Videl an Zen continued their little fight.  
  
Suddenly, Zen powered up and pointed her hand at a now-tired Videl. Gohan was swift to save Videl from the ki blast. He could see how exhausted she was while Zen looked as if she was just warming up. He gently laid Videl on the ground and turned his attention to the now-upset Zen. He powered up. "I'll give you one more chance to leave…because you were my friend." Gohan stated flatly. "Will you come?" she asked with enthusiasm. "I'm afraid I wont…I live here and I have a life…if you can't live with that, you'll have to die with it." Gohan said. "Why?" she asked. "Because." He answered. "Because why?" she asked, hoping to change his mind. (A/N- Yea right…) "Just because." He spat out at Zen. "Hmph…no fair…I'll leave if you want…but I assure you, I will be back…" she said as she took out her spaceship and borded it. Gohan just stood there with a confused look on his face. "Gee, that was easy." He said with a smile.  
  
Zen launched the ship, but not without giving her childhood friend a quick look. Everyone was busy celebrating and yelling to see Gohan give the same look back to the retreating alien.  
  
Gohan took Videl to his house to let her rest, despite the people yelling at him to come back, he still hadn't answered their questions.  
  
Once he got there, he dropped Videl off in his bed and lay down. *gosh, it's already nighttime…what a long day!* He looked next to him to see that Videl was already asleep. *She must be tired...well, sleep sounds….nice…..*Gohan dozed off into dreamland next to the one he loves.  
  
---~*~--- The next day ---~*~---  
  
Gohan woke up and yawned. He glanced at Videl and decided he would get dressed first and let her sleep a few more minutes. He put on baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He ran across a Capsule Corp. jacket that he had received on his lil' TRIP. He decided to wear it…it was a REALLY nice jacket. He put it over his white shirt and walked over to Videl.  
  
"Videl, wake up!" Gohan said to Videl as he shook her shoulders. "Just five more minutes…" she mumbled. *She's so beautiful…even when she's asleep.* Gohan patiently waited five minutes then tried again. After getting the same answer. He bent over and started tickling her. She screamed as he lifted her off the bed and plopped her down on the floor. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked. "We gotta get ready for school." He stated simply. "OH SHOOT!" she yelled as she rushed to get ready. Ten minutes later, they were out the door.  
  
They were flying to add onto speed. They got there soon after. They ran into the school and to their lockers. Ignoring any hellos or his, they ran strait to the classroom. They ran in the door as the bell rang. "Thank you for joining us you two." Said Mr. Schwartz sarcastically at the two teens standing in the door. 'This is going to be a LONG rest of the school year Gohan-chan.' 'You're telling me, you weren't the one who mysteriously disappeared for a month Videl-san…'  
  
That's the end of this chappie…I was gonna end it but…I didn't…^^ So, this could actually go on longer than I thought it would…oh well! R/R!!! ^_^ I'm bored so…I go now. Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	20. Chapter 20

GAH!!! Darn ff.net! Their new system confused me…this is chapter 20…I had a case of blonde syndrome so I didn't understand the new system thing…it confuses me….sorry peeps! Okay, you may review this one! J-chan! SHAME ON YOU!!!! Lol… 's ok…you can review if ya want….sorry I didn't kill Videl and I made Zen fly away….if I continue…then it'll make sense…if I don't, too bad. I gotta lotta reviews…OH HAPPY DAY!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and good comments, it builds up my author-ego, a good thing might I add.…*sings* -My, my, this here Anikan guy, may be Vader someday later now he's just a small fry! But he left his home and kissed his mommie goodbye saying, "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi! Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!"- ehehehee…I just hadda let that out…^^;;;….C-chan feels better now…^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…but I DO own the plot….*grins*  
  
J-chan: *mumbles under breath*  
  
Me: Hm?  
  
J-chan: MY 14 REVEIWS COULD BEAT YOUR 142 REVIEW'S BUTTS ANY DAY!!!!  
  
Me: Uh huh….just keep on telling yourself that…=^^=  
  
J-chan: …. DIE VIDEL!!!! DDDIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *glares*  
  
J-chan: I'll…just be quiet now…  
  
Me: ^^  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
'…' indicates speech through a bond  
  
ABC… easy as 123…ah simple as Do Re Mi…blah blah blah…. ON TO CHAPTER 20!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 20~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
They were flying to add onto speed. They got there soon after. They ran into the school and to their lockers. Ignoring any hellos or his, they ran strait to the classroom. They ran in the door as the bell rang. "Thank you for joining us you two." Said Mr. Schwartz sarcastically at the two teens standing in the door. 'This is going to be a LONG rest of the school year Gohan-chan.' 'You're telling me, you weren't the one who mysteriously disappeared for a month Videl-san…'  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
"Ahem, are ya'll going to just stand there or are you going to sit down?" asked Mr. Schwartz in an impatient voice. "Oh, s-s-sorry Mr. S, w-w- we're s-s-sitting down now." Stuttered Gohan as he flushed deep red. 'It's okay Gohan, you'll live…' 'Shuttup' 'Sorry, no can do hun…' '…..' '=^^=' Gohan and Videl made there way back to their desks, but not without stares from all the other kids.  
  
"Gohan, would you mind sharing with the class why you have been absent for AN ENTIRE month?" asked Mr. S. "Uhhhhhhhh…..yes?" Gohan answered. "……ahem…that means you are supposed to tell us…you don't get choose." Replied Mr. S. "But you ASKED me if I wanted to Mr. S…doesn't that mean I can choose?" questioned Gohan. This ticked Mr. S. off. Everyone in the class began stifling a laugh. Since when did Mr. Perfect-Grades-I-Never- Do-Anything-Wrong start talking back? "GOHAN!!!! YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOUR ABSENSE RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled Mr. S. "Um….are you mad?" "……Gohan….don't push it." Replied Mr. S. "Eheheh….okay Mr. S…n-n-no prob…heh heh heh…." Said Gohan, shirking under the teachers glare. "Much better, so what is your excuse Mr. Son?" asked Mr. S. again. "I uh…"  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh! Lookie at that! The bell rang! Looks like I can't tell! Well, gotta go!" said Gohan as he, along with the rest of the class, made a run for the door. Mr. S. was about to object but Gohan was already long-gone before he had the chance to.  
  
"Dende, THAT WAS CLOSE!" said Gohan as he, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa headed to lunch. (A/N- Okay, OKAY!!! I know that they barely got into first period and it's already lunch BUT IT'S MY FANFIC!!! HAHAHAA!!! Okay…back to the story…) "I know, Mr. S. was about to KILL you!" answered Videl as a confused Sharpener and Erasa walked along. Last they remembered, Videl HATED Gohan…that she thought he was TOO perfect, and now she can't stop talking to him! They even walked in together!  
  
Erasa walked up to Videl and said, "Videl, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Um, sure…why?" Videl answered. "Uh, I just gotta ask something. We can catch up to the guys in a sec, k?" she continued. The two girls walked off. "I wonder what they're up too…" said Sharpener. "I dunno…" added Gohan. 'Yo, Videl-san, what's up? What's Erasa saying?' 'Shuttup! I'm tying to listen!' 'Sorry…pushy pushy…' '……hmph'  
  
---Over where the two girls are talking---  
  
"So Videl, what's going on? You weren't there when I called." Said Erasa. 'That's all you wanted to say? Why couldn't you say it over there?" asked Videl. "Because, I also wanted to ask you, is there anything going on between you and Gohan? I thought you hated him." Asked Erasa. Videl panicked. 'Gohan, Erasa is asking if we're going out…WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!' 'Huh? I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THAT SMART!!! PANIC!!!' '….YOU AREN'T HELPING YOU MORON!!! THINK!' Okay, okay. Just tell the truth.' 'Easy for you to say.' 'Actually, easy for me to THINK. Because I'm not talking therefore I am not SPEAKING so…yea…' 'o.O….smart a-' 'Videl…' '^^' 'Now you better reply before she gets suspicious…just tell her the truth…when you get pregnant, she'll notice…she isn't the brightest star in the sky but she isn't stupid…' 'True…thanks Gohan!' 'You're welcome.' "Ummm….yea?" said Videl. "OMG!!! OMG!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!! YOU AND GOHAN ARE A-" "SHUTTUP ERASA!!!" Videl interrupted. She didn't want the ENTIRE school to know! "Oh, sorry! I just can't believe it! You and Gohan…HOW CUTE!!!" squealed Erasa. "Erasa, just, breathe and calm down. Calm down before you start hyperventilating or something." Said Videl while trying to calm her friend down. "For how long has this gone on? Is it serious? Have you told anyone?" asked Erasa as she beamed like a child on Christmas morning. "Shhh….awhile, I dunno, and at this rate, I won't have too!" answered Videl. "Oh, sorry." Said Erasa as she lowered her voice. "It's okay. We better go eat or we'll miss lunch!" said Videl as they walked back over to the guys.  
  
---Back over with the guys---  
  
"Hm, I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, here they come." Said Sharpener who, unlike Gohan, didn't know anything about what had happened over there. "Hey! So, can we eat now?" asked Gohan, starving to death. "Why not." Answered Videl, in a bad mood because she KNEW Erasa would never let this drop.  
  
They sat down and ate lunch. As usual, Gohan went back to eating his NORMAL amount of food…the others were used to it by now. It was nearing the end of lunch when a car pulled out to the area that they were eating. (A/N- Oh, and in my fic, they eat lunch outside…) Out came the egotistical moron called, will I even bring myself to say such a name? Well, I guess…it was….Hercule. (A/N- *shudders* Ya'll probably knew who it was anywayz…what other egotistical morons do you know other than Vegeta? Hehe…just kidding, Vegeta is cool. Oh well…I did it for the people….but like ya'll wanted to hear it anyway…o.O) The overgrown buffoon (A/N- Hehhe…new word…umm….and I don't even know what it means….^^;) walked over to where Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were sitting. "Hey kid! You said you wanted to fight?" he asked Gohan. "Ummmmmm…yea." Gohan replied. Well, YOU CAN FIGHT ME NOW!!! HAHAHHAA!!! And, I WILL WIN!!! DON'T WORRY VIDEL, I'LL GET RID OF THIE PEST!!!" yelled Hercule, flashing some of his stupid poses. "Um, daddy…he…isn't a pest." She replied. "OH YES HE IS!" Hercule replied. "Ummm….no?" added Gohan. "We'll see about that. You will fight me here and now. And I will win." Said Hercule. "Aw, how sweet of you. You even got cameras to catch your loss and stupidity for all the world to see! How thoughtful." Said Gohan, putting on a face of mock-pleasure with a hint of sarcasm. "Why you little! I'm going to win! You just watch little boy and let the horror of Hercule come upon you! RAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!" shouted Hercule loudly. "……oohhh!!! I'm sooooo scared! Videl, I don't think I'll survive! I'M GONNA DIE!!! Yea right…" said Gohan, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's start this fight kid. This'll teach you to be around MY daughter." Said Hercule. "Let's…oh, and I'll tell you this. I'm not going to lose."  
  
And now the battle between the world's strongest and the world's well, not- so-strongest! Well, that's it for Chapter 20. Sorry it wasn't out sooner…I was busy this weekend. R/R!!! *dodges flying cans and vegetables* Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	21. Chapter 21

I feel like a complete idiot about the posting of the Chapter 1 instead of 20. I'm telling you, I still don't quite understand the new system…oh well…thanks to all who told me…I would have never known…*blushes*…I'm in the National Junior Honor Society!!! YAY!!! I'm so smart. *grins* lolz…*steals J-chan's poking stick* now now, J-chan, Kewis, behave yourselves. There's enough Gohan to go around. *whisper* I wuv Gohan to but I don't DARE go up against J-chan. *whisper* Well, this chappie has Gohan and Hercule lil fight thingy…Thanx too everyone who reviewed!! Especially Akanksha Mathur (Gohan Son for reviewing a lot…I love reviews…they boost my ego! I HAVE 171 REVEIWS!! YAY!!!! ^^ I don't feel like saying anything else right now sooo….yea…on to the rest of my space-taker-upperer stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I think by Chapter 21, you would know that I don't own DBZ.  
  
J-chan: Ya never know…  
  
Me: Well, just for the record, I don't own DBZ. All I own is my Gohan toy *hugs Gohan toy* and the plot…ain't that just nifty.  
  
J-chan: Oh, of course it is. *rolls eyes*  
  
Me: *pouts* well, enough mindless chatter…  
  
J-chan: Yes…enough chatter…  
  
Me: ONTO Chapter 21!!!! *cheers*  
  
"…" indicates speech  
  
*…* indicates thought  
  
(A/N- …) indicates an Author's Note…meaning a message or comment from lil ol' me!  
  
---~*~--- indicates change in or passing of time  
  
'…' indicates speech through a bond  
  
ABC… easy as 123…ah simple as Do Re Mi…blah blah blah…. ON TO CHAPTER 21!!!! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 21~  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
They sat down and ate lunch. As usual, Gohan went back to eating his NORMAL amount of food…the others were used to it by now. It was nearing the end of lunch when a car pulled out to the area that they were eating. (A/N- Oh, and in my fic, they eat lunch outside…) Out came the egotistical moron called, will I even bring myself to say such a name? Well, I guess…it was….Hercule. (A/N- *shudders* Ya'll probably knew who it was anywayz…what other egotistical morons do you know other than Vegeta? Hehe…just kidding, Vegeta is cool. Oh well…I did it for the people….but like ya'll wanted to hear it anyway…o.O) The overgrown buffoon (A/N- Hehhe…new word…umm….and I don't even know what it means….^^;) walked over to where Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were sitting. "Hey kid! You said you wanted to fight?" he asked Gohan. "Ummmmmm…yea." Gohan replied. Well, YOU CAN FIGHT ME NOW!!! HAHAHHAA!!! And, I WILL WIN!!! DON'T WORRY VIDEL, I'LL GET RID OF THIE PEST!!!" yelled Hercule, flashing some of his stupid poses. "Um, daddy…he…isn't a pest." She replied. "OH YES HE IS!" Hercule replied. "Ummm….no?" added Gohan. "We'll see about that. You will fight me here and now. And I will win." Said Hercule. "Aw, how sweet of you. You even got cameras to catch your loss and stupidity for all the world to see! How thoughtful." Said Gohan, putting on a face of mock-pleasure with a hint of sarcasm. "Why you little! I'm going to win! You just watch little boy and let the horror of Hercule come upon you! RAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!" shouted Hercule loudly. "……oohhh!!! I'm sooooo scared! Videl, I don't think I'll survive! I'M GONNA DIE!!! Yea right…" said Gohan, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's start this fight kid. This'll teach you to be around MY daughter." Said Hercule. "Let's…oh, and I'll tell you this. I'm not going to lose."  
  
~*~ End Last chapter~*~  
  
Gohan dropped into a perfect fighting stance while Hercule got into a sloppy pose with his arms spread out in different direction as he let out a howl and charged at Gohan. Gohan, feeling like humiliating this guy, easily moved out of the way, leaving Hercule to fall facedown on the green grass. No one could believe it some kid was beating HERCULE! "Hey, Hercule, having fun yet?" asked Gohan cockily as he smirked at the man on the ground. Hercule struggled to stand up. "You…little…TWERP!!! First, you steal my daughter. THEN-" Hercule started. "-excuse me but, I didn't STEAL anybody, sir. I'm not a kidnapper. Besides, I didn't force anything, moron." Gohan interrupted, insulted that he was accused of STEALING Videl… *stealing her my foot* "Hmph! Yes you did! And now, you're PUBLICALY embarrassing me!" yelled Hercule. "Um, I hate to break it to ya but…YOU challenged ME….remember? The fact that you got upset over…ahem…anyway, you started it." Said Gohan, ending it in a childish voice, just to get the point across.  
  
By this time, even the teachers had stopped to watch. "Gohan, you shouldn't fight him, he might hurt you." Said Mr. S. to Gohan. "Don't worry Mr. S., I have everything under control." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Hey boy, I'm not finished yet!" yelled Hercule, reminding Gohan what he was doing. "OH, sorry. Well, as I was saying, I didn't steal anything and you're only embarrassed because YOU can't beat a LITTLE PUNY, as you would say, 16-year-old kid. And you're supposed to be the strongest man in the world, yea right."  
  
The TV reporters had decided to ask Gohan some questions. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" asked the brunette TV lady to Gohan. "Um, my name's Son Gohan." He answered. "Gohan huh? Why are you fighting Hercule?" she asked. "Um, he challenged me cuz he got mad at me." Gohan answered. "Why was he mad at you?" she continued. "More like IS mad at me…but, it's a secret." He said as he quickly looked at Videl then turned his attention back to the lady. "One last question, what is Hercule talking about you stealing Videl." She added. Gohan paled a bit but covered it up pretty well. "Um, he's just weird that way…I dunno what he's talking about. Oh well, gotta finish this, bye!" said Gohan as he quickly ran back over to Hercule and waited for the man to stand up.  
  
He wasn't waiting long when the older man stood up and ATTEMPTED an uppercut…and…failed miserably. Gohan was out of the way easily. "Okay, Hercule, I need to get the done so, sweet dreams…" said Gohan as he punched Hercule in the stomach and followed thru elbowed him in the back, leaving Hercule in tears.  
  
Gohan walked off, leaving Hercule, who fainted from the pain. Everyone was  
  
surprised when, instead of going over to her dad to see if he was ok, Videl just turned and walked with Gohan towards the door.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with questions and such. By the end of the day, the whole school knew of Gohan and Videl's relationship…minus the whole we're-gonna-have-a-kid part…they left that small piece of info out…  
  
Gohan and Videl walked to CC to say hi to Bulma an co. before they headed home…to Gohan's home. Videl wouldn't dare go back home after that little episode with her father and Gohan…then her dad would remember that she's still grounded…They walked up to the door to find that everyone was there…EVERYONE!!! From Piccolo and Yamcha to Tien and Chiaotzu! Even Dende and Mr. Popo had come down! The two found out that Bulma and Chichi had called everyone down and told them. 'So much for it being a secret' 'No kidding' "Hey Gohan!" said Krillin as he walked up to the demi-saiyan and smirked at his cluelessness. "Hi Krillin." He replied. "SO, hi Videl." Said Krillin and inwardly laughing at the thought of Gohan and Videl…boy was he gonna have fun with this!  
  
Bulma and Chichi walked over to Gohan and Videl and said their hellos. "Ma! Bulma! DID YOU TELL THEM?!?!" shouted Gohan. "Ummm…maybe sweetie…oh well, didn't you see? Everyone here again! If only Piccolo wasn't, I would be okay…I never did like him." Answered Chichi, quickly getting off topic as Gohan began to whimper. 'I can't believe she TOLD EVRYONE!!! How embarrassing…' 'Huh? It isn't THAT bad Gohan.' 'You wouldn't know…you haven't grown up with them…THEY WONT TORTURE AND TEASE YOU TILL THE DAY THAT YOU DIE!!!' '….Calm down…breathe' 'breathe, right.' Gohan takes a deep breath. 'IT ISN'T WORKING!!!' '…..' "Yes, finally everybody together…and for such a happy occasion!" exclaimed Bulma. "Um…Bulma…are you two TRYING to make my life miserable?" asked Gohan. Without paying attention, Bulma automatically replied, "Oh course hun." Gohan decided to just leave it at that. He glanced over to see that this was a party for…PLANNING THE WEDDING?! 'Aren't wedding showerd for the WOMAN Videl?!' 'Usually…I guess they wanted to include EVRYONE…' "This is going to be a LONG evening…" stated Gohan. "Yup…" answered Videl. "…It sure will…" she finished.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked outside to get away from all the ruckus of the planning party. Gohan glanced over and he couldn't believe it. Standing there was his childhood, ahem, PET, Icarus was standing there with his wife and little baby Icaruses or whatever. (A/N - *snicker* lol…I just had to put that…what's a party without little Icarus? Hm?) "Oh just great, ma even invited ICARUS TO THE KAMI-DURNED PARTY!!! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!?!" yelled Gohan. Icarus looked sad. Gohan felt bad so leaving Videl's side he walked over to Icarus. "Hey Icarus, sorry about that. Too much stress." Icarus smiled, feeling better now. (A/N- C'mon now everyone, say "Awwwww") Everyone got the warm-n-fuzzies for a second before the dinosaurs left.  
  
-a girl holding a microphone walks out on stage-  
  
Girl-With-A-Microphone: Hello everyone! The wonderful author of this story has an announcement to make.  
  
C-chan (ME! The author): -walks on stage- I just read this story by Frozenflower….AND IT'S DROP-DEAD HILARIOUS!!! It's called 'Bring Your Father to School Day'. You should all read it, it'll give ya a good laugh! I luv it…I just had to add that! –walks off stage-  
  
Girl-With-A-Microphone: Okay, now that the great almighty one has spoken, -mimics DBZ Announcer dude- back to CHAPTER 21!!! –crowd cheers- -walks off stage-  
  
Okay, enough of all that fun, back to the story. Gohan and Videl walked back into the room to rejoin with the rest of the group. Videl went off to talk with people, Gohan walked over to Dende. "Hey Dende! Long time no see!" said Gohan. "Hi Gohan. I know. Oh, sorry I haven't been talkative." Replied the young Namek. "Huh?" asked Gohan. "Well, you have said things and such throughout the past while, I've been playing Chess with Mr. Popo so I haven't answered." Replied Dende. Gohan sweatdropped. "It's okay Dende, it's a human expression. I dunno why. They say I should say KAMI but I say Kami died awhile ago…they just give me strange looks." Said Gohan, scratching his head in confusion. Dende laughed. "I AM Kami, but name is Dende…hehehe." Said Dende. "Oh yea…true…wouldn't THEY be surprised when I tell them I know KAMI by a first-name basis. Hehehe…so how have things been at the lookout?" replied Gohan. "Boring…you should visit sometime. Well, Mr. Popo and I should be going back now! Nice seeing you again Gohan! Have a nice wedding!" said Dende as he and Mr. Popo left. Piccolo then followed. "Thanks Dende! Come if ya want! No one'll mind!" yelled Gohan at his retreating childhood friend. "Bye Piccolo!" he yelled again at his former sensei as he left.  
  
Soon enough, everybody went home. Gohan suggested taking Videl home but she mentioned 1, her dad wouldn't be there because he's in the hospital from the shock caused at his defeat. 2, they're practically married, she can stay with him, which greatly pleased Chichi. More grandchildren was what ran thru her mind.  
  
They got to the house far out in 439 (A/N- Thanks to those who corrected me….^^.) Mountain Area and went to bed. Gohan and Videl shared Gohan's bed of course. "Goodnight Videl." Said Gohan sleepily. "G'nite…." Videl replied, equally as sleepy. "I hope…that I haven't troubled you Videl. I know that you were probably perfectly happy with your life before all this started…and I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess." Said Gohan remorsefully. Videl was shocked. "No Gohan! You haven't been trouble. I like this better than before anyway. Now I can marry you and have a kid! I'm not upset! Why would I be." Replied Videl. "Well…b-because…I mean now your father is mad…and the school is bound to spread rumors…and your pregnant…a-a-and…" said Gohan as he trailed off. "Shhh…it's ok…I would give up life before any day for this…" Stated Videl. "…I never want to remember what it was like…without you…I love you Gohan" she continued. Gohan said back to Videl, in this dark of the night, "I love you to."  
  
Awwww…sappy ending! I'm a sucker for happy endings! Well, I think my work here is done! I'm thinking of a sequel…or maybe starting a whole new story…that would be fun…but this is my baby so I will wuv it forever! I think it deserves a nice, short little sequel or something. I dunno…I'm still playing with the idea. I hope you deem this chappie as a worthy ending! I'm gonna go back and fix any errors I made in earlier chappies. Well, until my next fic (or a chappie after this made for any questions asked) c-ya! Have a spiffy day and may the bunnies be with you! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


End file.
